Fight For You
by sugarandashley
Summary: Jace has always been entered in illegal fights. his foster dad couldnt care less about his safety. but this time there is a red headed girl from school being held against her will to watch. he bargains with her captor. if he wins, she goes free. if he loses she dies. but this time he is fighting for love. but this is no ordinary fight at all...
1. Chapter 1

_**My new story fight for you… I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it for you. Please review and tell me what you think**_

I punched the kid in the face again. His blonde hair flew in every direction as he fell to the ground. Applause erupted from the crowd as they cheered and hollered for the winning opponent. Me. I was the winning kid. The ref came in the ring and lifted my arm up and people cheered more loudly. He shoved a clip of money in my hand and then a loud bell went off. The cops.

People cursed horrible things as they scattered about the building. Some choosing to hide while others jumped out of windows and exits. My dad shouted my name and I too jumped out of the ring and followed him out of the door. I looked behind me and saw the blonde kid staring around as the cop tackled him to the floor and arrested him. I felt a pang of guilt as I ran away. I was jerked into an alleyway and hid behind a trash bin with dad. " don't Worry about that kid Jace. He'll be fine".

I tried to control my rapid breathing and succeeded eventually. I knew dad was lying. I knew what happened to kids who were caught. I should know I was once one of them. They were jailed in a cell full of big, tattooed, bearded men while they awaited to be bailed out.

_My dad had never come to bail me out so I sat there for three days before a strange man bailed me out, pretending to be my real father. He paid the $500 and explained, " I'm a friend of your dad's. he said he was too disappointed and angry to ever see you again. You cant go to waste as a jail junkie so I bailed you out. I need you to help me. Not now but when your older and stronger"_

_I nodded and when I turned 14 he entered me in my first fight. I was strong and beat everyone I had to verse. That night I learned what was to become of me._

I was jerked out of thought by dad pulling on my arm to move. We had parked further up the street so if this happened we wouldn't be caught. He slipped off his jacket and handed it to me quickly. This was the normal drill. He would wear two jackets. Because we had to fight shirtless he would bring another jacket for me to wear just in case the cops came so they wouldn't be suspicious. If they didn't come I would walk to the car freezing my buns.

There was a shout from behind me, " YOU THERE!"

We stopped and turned around. An officer stood at the entrance to the alleway we had just come out of. Dad nudged my side, " you know the drill" he whispered.

He hunched over and I held him softly. He pretended to look sick and frail. His hands started to shake and he pressed on a bottle of perfume that smelt like vomit.

I spoke, " can I help you officer?"

" yes sir, are you aware of a secret kid fight club in that big building over there?" he spoke more quietly as he came closer.

" no I wasn't. I didn't even know there were kid fights around here"

" yeah, some dumb fools think they can get away with entering their kids into fights. Some are killed too"

"that's horrible, I wish I had known I would have put a stop to it"

In my arms, dad coughed harshly and spat on the ground. The officer spoke, " is that man alright there?"

" yeah, just a bit sick is all. Spent the last hour puking up"

The officer waved a hand over his nose, " smells like it, well sir I appreciate your time. Ill let you go to take care of this man"

" alright officer, have a good night" I said softly.

" you too" the officer said as he walked away. I sighed as I hauled dad to the car. He sprayed himself with water and made a face, " I hate doing that"

" why don't you just let me get arrested?" I asked him.

" because your way to valuable. You pay my bills and without you I would be homeless"

" is that all that matters to you? Money? What about my safety?" I asked, my voice now rising a bit.

" don't you start to yell at me! I couldn't care less about your safety, as long as you bring me my money, im happy and right now im going to celebrate. You brought home $2000 smackeroonies!" he said clapping his hands together.

I didn't respond as he drove us home. This game was getting tiring. I was sick of fighting for his bills. I hated hurting other people for money. I hated seeing people left behind get arrested. I was tired of running from the cops and playing charades. I just wanted my old life back.

I'd used to wake up every morning until I was 10 to my dog licking my face. A big breakfast and my mum and dad hugged me every morning. Celine and Stephen Herondale. They were so nice and loving. I don't know why they wouldn't bail me out after my uncle had entered me in a fight and I had been left behind. As the one who took it for the team.

But now I lived as an adoptive, prize winning son to Robert and Maryse Lightwood. They had three kids as their own Alec, Isabelle and Max. Alec would have been in fights too but he wasn't strong enough and not willing. Isabelle was a girl which was forbidden and Max was too young.

I hadn't been willing either to fight but after a couple of weeks of persuasion from Robert he had convinced me to start training and when I started I found it a complete andrenaline rush. Ducking and throwing blows at someone was a rush. It made my blood pump faster and my senses kick in. my anger and frustration flew out of me when I was in the ring.

We drove home to the rickety old house I called home. The lights were on and a smell poured out of the kitchen. Cabbage soup. Same old thing we had every other night. Really gross and boring. I only ate it because I was forced too, to keep up my strength. Nights before a fight I was given a good meal and made the others envy me, but I always saved some for them and gave it to them later.

Robert flung open the door and turned Maryse around and kissed her furiously, " get out the wine baby, we are gonna celebrate! We rolled in two grand tonight!"

Maryse gasped and kissed him back. Izzy and Max came downstairs and asked what the happiness was all about it, " whats happening down here?" Izzy asked a big grin spreading across her face.

" thank your brother kids! We got two grand tonight!"

They turned to me and smiled, " yayy! Jace thankyou so much!"

I stood there and after all the hugging and kissing was over I jogged up the stairs and into my bedroom which I shared with Alec. It was small but enough room for the two of us without being too crowded. He was staring at the ceiling. I laid down on my bed and joined him staring at the ceiling. " did you have to play the game?" he asked me this every time. I hadn't said yes in a year.

" yeah" I said sighing.

" what? Who was left behind?"

" the cops came and arrested the guy I had to verse. His dad or whatever deserted him" I said remembering the guy's face as he was searching for his carer and then being tackled to the ground.

" I remember when dad brought you home to us when he bailed you out. You saved us"

" I know, I remember but im sick of playing this game. I know we need the money but I cant keep doing this. I get asked all the time at school where I get the bruises and I cant say why"

" I know, I can see you trying to explain. You always have an excuse though. Who was that red headed girl you were talking to yesterday?"

" oh her, Clary. She is in all my classes"

" she likes you. The way she looks at you and stuff" he said, I know he was teasing but I couldn't help but think of her bright green eyes.

I sat up and punched him in the arm. Not hard enough to hurt though. " oh yeah? What about Magnus? He likes you"

" what about Magnus? He would never be interested in me. Im poor and hes rich"

" so? He still likes you. Ask him on a date. Unless your too chicken" I said it like a dare.

Alec sat up, " fine you watch me! Ill bring him on a date and be rich with him"

I laughed as he pushed me off the bed and I thudded on the floor.

Dinner was called so I followed Alec downstairs and held my breath as I ate the disgusting cabbage. I swear there was something wrong with the cabbage. It didn't taste right. I really needed to vomit but if I did I would be in trouble. I couldn't be sick. I had a fight in four days time. A big one that would win $3500. Money that we needed. I resisted the urge to puke it all up and brushed my teeth. It made me want to vomit more. I started sweating in dripping sweat and looked at Alec confused. " take a shower"

I jumped in the shower and afterwards I had stopped sweating but my gut lurched and ached. I ignored it and jumped into bed. Wrapping the thin blanket around myself I fell asleep, still ignoring the feeling in my gut.

I woke up the next day and felt it coming up my throat. I jumped up out of bed, stubbing my pinkie toe on Alec's bed frame. I cursed silently and Alec jolted awake, " Jace are you okay?"

I shook my head and rushed outside and emptied my guts into the garden. My stomach convulsed and shook, my body sweating and hot. I sat down with my head between my knees in the cold morning air. Alec came out with dad and he put a hand to my forehead but jerked it away and cursed.

I was breathing heavily and aching everywhere. I was sick which was horrible. Dad got up and snapped the broom in half and then punched the wall as I puked again in the garden. I didn't think I would be going to fight in four days at the rate I was going.

_**Please review and tell me what you think. It was just an idea that I needed to write. This story was inspired by Maroon 5's One More Night film clip. **_

_**Nice song! **_

_**REVIEW! PLEASE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**THANKYOU SO MUCH! It was a nice surprise to see my story had 8 reviews. Thanks sooo much!**_

_**To the guest who reviewed about Jace being hated by his dad, he Isnt hated, his dad is just greedy for the money. that's all he cares about. So I hope I cleared that up for anyone who was wondering**_

After Dad's little rage, he had calmed down a bit and shoved medicine and pills down my throat. " Come on Jace. Jesus christ! Why arent you looking after yourself? We need that money"

I stared at him angrily from under my blanket. " You think I got sick on purpose? I wouldn't get sick to back down from a fight! I know we need that money"

"Well then how did you get sick? Huh?" he asked, raising his eyebrows and looking like a fool.

" I think it was my cabbage or something I ate. I needed to puke right after I ate that"

"The cabbage? Really? Why isn't anyone else sick then?" he asked sounding like a retard.

" I don't know. I just know that's what I ate and now im sick"

Dad sighed as he handed me a class of water to drink the pill. I took it and then dad spoke again, "Get better before tomorrow or we cant fight. it's a big one so you need two days to train"

I didn't get a chance to speak before he got up and left. I knew nobody was going to school today. If one child was sick, we all got the day off. Alec came in with a glass of water every now and then and started talking to me. "So much for that date with Magnus" he said smiling.

I turned around, "Yeah I know. You must be sooo devastated" I returned his smile,

" Yes. I am. You have to go on a date with Clary"

"What? Where did that come from? We were talking about Magnus, not Clary" I told him.

"Oh please. Did you see your face when I said her name? you want that date" he said, pointing a skinny finger at me from across the room.

I was about to say something and opened my mouth but puke came out into the bucket dad had put beside my bed. Alec squirmed and covered his eyes and ears. I gargled water and spat it. Then Alec spoke,

"Maybe she doesn't like you. Maybe she doesn't even notice you"

He knew the answer he was going to get.

"Why wouldn't she notice me? I got abs of steel and im stunningly gorgeous. I could be a god!" I said, lifting my shirt and patting my abs softly, just to emphasize my point.

Alec laughed, "Yep. Some god. Puking everywhere. Very god like"

I laughed and then my mind went to Clary's face. Her long red locks, her pale skin, her bright green eyes could be like jewels.

_Stop it!_ I thought. I needed to concentrate on getting better. Not fantasizing about a girl.

By the end of the day, I was feeling a lot better. Dad was grateful and claimed his prayers were answered. Whatever.

I still got cabbage soup though. But it tasted normal. Horrible, stinky, disgusting. But it was normal and not going to poison me.

o.0.o

The next day was a Tuesday and so we had to go to school. I covered most of my bruises with my shirt but there was one on my collarbone that my shirt wouldn't stretch to hide. I walked to my locker and put my books in and was met by my mates Jordan and Magnus. The first thing I looked at was Magnus's hair. It was still black but had neon pink zebra striped extensions clipped in. a piece of his fringe had a neon yellow and green stripes in it. It was just a bright, colourful poof ball.

I smiled at his weirdness and said hey to the others. There eyes caught my bruise. They gave me quizzical looks but I shrugged it off. They were one of the few people who never asked about my bruises or cuts. Which was good because I don't think I could of lied to my best buds. I saw a red head underneath my arm and looked down to see Clary standing there. I looked at her and she smiled. I smiled back and closed my locker and leant against the cool metal.

"Hey Jace, how come you weren't here yesterday?"

I smiled again, " I was sick"

"Oh, how come? People missed you" she said, her red locks bounced as she shifted feet.

"Food poisoning or something like that, but im fine now" I said confidently.

The next thing I knew, her cold fingers were ghosting my collarbone, where the bruise was. Pulling my shirt across to get a better look. I didn't stop her, I should of but I didn't. I couldn't bring myself to stop her.

"Looks like your fine doesn't it, what happened here?"

I swallowed hard as I looked down at her tiny fingers and her tiny frame.

" Alec pegged the TV remote at me yesterday. I bruise easily" I said, immediately feeling bad for lying to her.

"Oh poor baby" she said smiling. Her friend Simon called her and she looked back and waved then turned back to me, " I gotta go. Ill see you later"

"Yeah in boring English. Get your Juliet on and ill be Romeo" I stopped myself. WTF? What the hell was that.

She just laughed and walked away. When she turned around the corner, I banged my head against the locker. "Oh my god! Im so stupid"

Magnus and Jordan laughed. "Come on Romeo, lets go"

"Shutup" I said.

They laughed again. How could I embarrass myself in front of her like that? Talking to her even. I sighed loudly and followed them to class.

o.0.o

That afternoon I walked home with Alec. We passed the horribly barking dog that was angry at us all the time for walking past. It came right on cue and went bonkers at us. " Oh shutup, you don't own the footpath" I said harshly.

It went quiet and I smiled to myself. Alec laughed as we got inside the door. Dad was waiting for me, "Get changed, get a drink and outside"

I nodded and walked up the stairs. This was the usual routine I went through. Every afternoon. I changed into my special boxer shorts and jogged downstairs into the kitchen and poured myself a drink of water and went outside. Dad was waiting and so was Alec. He liked to watch the training sessions. This was the part where dad was supposed to get me hyped up so I would hit the target harder and try harder. Alec was the secret giver, he told dad information about what happened at school that day and then used it against me. He tied the punching bag up to the oak tree branch and stood beside me.

I didn't need the encouragement to start hitting it. I just thought of what happened at school involving romeo and Juliet.

"That's good Jace, what are you thinking about?"

"Stuff that happened at school" I said between massive blows to the bag.

Dad didn't say anything after that. He was busy talking to Alec.

Then he started laughing. I stopped punching the bag and looked at them.

Dad clapped his hands, " Keep going! What do you think this is Romeo?"

I opened my mouth to speak but dad stopped me and motioned back to the bag. Great. Now he would make fun of me.

I wanted to let it go but I knew they wouldn't let me let it go. They would make fun of me and everything for weeks or even months until it got old. It sucked.

o.0.o

Two days later I was sitting on the couch, relaxing for a couple of hours until the fight. Which was late at night around 11. It was only 4. At 5 I would start training and then at 8 I would get dinner. I was nervous and prepped up.

Dad came in with a piece of paper. He sat down beside me on the couch. "Lucky, its just down the road, we wont need a car tonight"

I nodded and dad spoke again, "It says that the prize money has been raised to $4000. God Jace, you have to win tonight"

I nodded again and dad got up and walked outside. He was getting the bag ready. By the time it was 5 I was already outside and Alec was sitting on his rock. Dad had lined up the bag and he stood beside me once again.

" Today Jace, I want you to hit this bag, like your life depends on it. And you are going to punch this bag until 7:30 got it?"

" 7:30? that's a bit much don't you think?" I asked him.

"No, if your going to win, you'll need as many hours as you can get"

I sighed and punched the bag. Over and over and over again. It was now dark, the porch light had been left on and people were showering and relaxing while I was still out here in the cold punching a bag. A timer went off for 7:30 and I stopped and took the bag down and laid it down on the porch under a blanket.

I walked inside and a nice smell wafted over me. I showered and then came down to a plate of vegetables, chips and chicken and bread. Whoa!

Everyone else had soup but I made sure to leave some for Alec, Izzy and Max. we excused ourselves as I put some food into a plastic bag I carried with me to the table before a fight and walked up the stairs. Everyone was seated in my room on Alec's bed and I handed them the bag. They took it gratefully.

I relaxed on my bed for two and a half hours with Alec talking beside me, "Do you think your going to win tonight?"

I sat up and smiled, " I always win. Never lose"

"What if its some big touch guy twice your age?" he asked, I could hear the concern in his voice.

"It wont be a tough guy twice my age. it's the rules there that the opponents have to be the same age otherwise its not fair"

He was quiet but then spoke again, " Hey Romeo! I don't throw remotes at people"

I laughed, "What else was I supposed to say? I fight in illegal clubs and get bruised?"

" No I was just clearing it up that I don't throw remotes" he smiled now,

"Oh really? What about last week when you threw it at me and it hit me in the chest?"

"That was called passing it you. You just failed to catch it"

I laughed, "Whatever you say Alec"

Then dad came in, "Time to go. You ready?"

I nodded and Alec wished me good luck. I saw Dad's two jumpers as we walked out the door and into the cold late night air. We walked fast and silently. Dad held his papers in hand as we turned into an alleyway and pushed the bin across revealing a door. I made sure nobody was watching as we went inside.

There were three make shift rings in this building. A hallway where the injured were taken. I saw some little kids around and then a flash of bright red hair. I looked at the big clock that hung on the wall. I still had half an hour before I was to fight. I turned to dad, " I'll be right back dad"

" Just be back in time for the fight" he said.

I nodded and walked over to the red haired girl I had seen. I saw a man's hand around her wrist tightly as she was trying to pry his fingers away from her wrist. It was clear that he was hurting her. I looked around and saw nobody had seen this poor girl that was obviously being forced to be here. Then I heard my name shouted, "JACE!"

I turned my attention back to the girl and saw a familiar pair of bright green eyes staring at me. Pleading for me to help.

The girl being forced to watch was Clary.

_**Thankyou for reading! **_

_**Please REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**PLEASE?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Wow! Thankyou for the all the reviews! Keep them coming please! **_

_**Disclaimer : I do not own the quote ( be cool if I did)**_

**RECAP::::**

_I nodded and walked over to the red haired girl I had seen. I saw a man's hand around her wrist tightly as she was trying to pry his fingers away from her wrist. It was clear that he was hurting her. I looked around and saw nobody had seen this poor girl that was obviously being forced to be here. Then I heard my name shouted, "JACE!"_

_I turned my attention back to the girl and saw a familiar pair of bright green eyes staring at me. Pleading for me to help._

_The girl being forced to watch was Clary._

It was like my heart stopped beating. Everything around me seemed to turn to dust and nothing else mattered. Not the fight, not the money, not my dad. Just her, she was the only thing that mattered to me at this second in time.

The man holding her wrist told her gruffly to shut up and I saw tears stream down her dirty face. Come to think of it, Clary hadn't been at school yesterday. I had tried calling her but it went straight to voicemail. Now I knew why.

The man looked at me and his eyes widened. Then he pulled her through the crowd. I looked at the time, I had 20 minutes left. Before I knew it, I was following them and squeezing through the cheering the bodies that surrounded us. I never took my eyes off the fiery red hair that I was following. The man veered off to the left and down a hallway. I followed them and saw them enter a dark room. They closed the door and then I heard her muffled shouts. She was calling my name. I heard her be gagged and then she was quiet. I thought something bad had happened to her so I burst in the room, knocking the door off its hinges.

There were two men in the room now. They wore masks now and I saw Clary with a bag over her head, tied to a wooden chair in the middle of the room. I just about collapsed at the sight laid out in front of me. Clary's head was tilted forward and I had no idea if she was okay or not. The men looked at me like they knew me and had plans for me.

" So you're the famous Jace Lightwood? Huh, somehow I expected you differently" one of them said with a smirk.

" let me guess, you thought id have scars, and be a bit fatter hey?" I said, returning the smirk.

They laughed at me, " I just didn't expect you to have that much muscle on you is all", he paused to look at me. Umm did he have a problem or something? I frowned and he spoke again,

" you're here to get her back aren't you?"

" its kind of obvious im here for her. Why else would I be here? To visit you and tell you of my day?" I smirked again but the man frowned, his face flustered.

" Watch that mouth kid. Or ill kill her now instead of giving you the options"

I froze. Options? The men laughed again. Then he spoke again,

" To get her back, you have to fight our best fighter. Sebastian, he will be your opponent. If you win, you can have her back and if you lose…..well lets just say that everybody you know will die a slow and painful death"

I raised my eyebrows, "What if I refuse? Im already versing a guy called Zayn"

" Ha! If you refuse, ill kill her right now. In front of you and lock you in the room and call the cops!" he half shouted.

I rolled my eyes, " fine but can I please just talk to her?"

The men looked at each other cautiously. Then they looked around the room, probably searching for any escape routes. There were no windows, no extra doors so the room was escape free. They nodded and then walked out of the room, keeping the door open a crack, so they could watch us.

I knelt down In front of her and prepared myself to see her face. I took a deep breath as I removed the bag from over her head. Her head shot up and her eyes were wide and frightened to death. Her breathing heavy and whimpering as her tears flowed. But then she calmed on seeing it was only me.

She had a piece of cloth tied tightly around her neck, gagging her and preventing her from speaking. She stared at me, terrified. I put my hands on her cheeks and brushed my thumbs along her cheekbones. She leant into them like she was drawing comfort from them. The sight almost broke me and shattered me into a million pieces.

" don't worry Clary. I _will_ get you out of this. I promise"

She shook her head and looked at me wildly. I reached behind her and untied the gag, it fell to the floor and she coughed.

" no Jace. You cant win, it will be impossible. This guy, he's not like the others"

I stared at her, " what do you mean? its just a fight"

" no It isn't. they gave him weapons Jace. You could die", that last word came out choked.

"I don't care. Id die for you any day Clary"

She smiled and told him to lean closer. She tilted her head back and I knew what she wanted. I didn't hesitate. I still held her cheeks and I lowered my lips slowly and gently to hers. Almost immediately I felt a million fireworks and lightning going off in my stomach. My heart fluttered. Kissing Clary was like a drug, I wanted and needed more but it was bad for me. I was forced to stop by yells from the door. I pulled back and I saw her eyes flick open slowly.

One of the men said I had five minutes until I had to go on. I could hear my name being shouted and I knew it was my dad.

I let my hands fall from her cheeks as I stood up and looked down at her. I could tell just by looking at her that she was scared.

" don't worry Clary. I will win this and you'll be safe. I promise" I leant down and kissed her quickly. It was agonizing to leave her there. i just hoped that they wouldn't hurt her.

The ring felt different tonight. It felt more alive. More dangerous. As I stood in my corner with dad's hands on my shoulders awaiting my opponent I grew nervous and found myself glancing down the hallway. Then I heard the crowd go silent as a guy with very blonde, almost silver hair walked into the ring. I figured this was Sebastian. He wore red shorts with red bandages wrapped around his wrists to his knuckles. Mine were black. As I looked at him I noticed he had no colour to his eyes. They were pure black.

There was no white around them or eye colour, just black. Like staring into a dark hole. He grinned at me and I saw something shift in his hands. I stared at it hard but I couldn't figure out what it was. Then a bell sounded and we both stood up. He was the same height as me, but I was bigger than him. Muscle wise.

Another bell sounded and that meant to start. We circled each other as men started hollering and cheering, I could single out my dad's voice in the crowd. Chanting my name with a group of other men, known as my 'supporters'. I took a step forward and punched him in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. But he quickly regained it and lashed out at me, missing by a mile. I smirked at him and he frowned furiously at me. I was good at these fights, I had been in them forever, I knew how to knock someone out and how to win without too much trouble. I knew when to duck and when to swerve to avoid being hit. I liked to pretend the other guys fist was a ball of fire. It was weird I know but it helped. A lot.

I found myself darting my eyes down the hallway, every now and then. Clary's voice in my head '_they gave him weapons', _maybe that thing I saw in his waistband was his weapon. But he couldn't use that, I had heard about the rules that allowed no weapons. So how did he expect to use that?

He punched air again and I thought, _no. he is a much better fighter than this. He must be stalling_

I punched him again and this time it hit his jaw. Sending his face to the side. But he was back up in an instant and shoved me as hard as he could. I hit the floor on my butt but I ignored my damaged bum and got back up quickly. Scrambling to regain my balance, Sebastian came towards me and I swiped my foot out from behind me and kicked his ankle. He fell to the side as I smirked and got back up. Watching him get back up and checking his ankle.

The look on his face was priceless. He didn't think I would even have a chance at beating him. But that look quickly faded as he grabbed behind him and lashed out. He didn't punch me but it looked like he did. He swiped his arm across and I was looking at him weirdly, until I felt a slight stinging on my chest. I looked down and saw a small cut. _pathetic_ I thought.

If he was using weapons, he might as well go a bit harder than that. Now he just looked like a fool.

I laughed as I punched him again in the jaw. This fight wouldn't be over until someone fell on the ground three times. We had both been on the ground once. So we had two chances left before the one left standing was the winner. His face was sent to the side and while he was recovering from the blow, I hit him again and he fell forwards. Not quick enough to get his balance back.

He hit the ground with a thud. One more time and I won. The money, the satisfaction of beating a guy with weapons and most importantly Clary's freedom. I didn't care about the money or seeing Sebastian lose, it was only the thought of winning Clary back. I smiled at the thought of seeing her free once again. The person that had a whole different outtake on the world than everyone else I knew. She would stare up at the clouds and smile, she would help the tiniest of animals if she thought they were in trouble, but I had never seen her without a smile on her face. That was one of the things I liked about her.

I heard a muffled scream come from the hallway and I stood straight and tall, looking over the mens heads to see. But all I saw was darkness. Nobody else seemed to have heard it, only me. But then I heard Sebastian getting up and turned around quickly to find him standing there, a smirk on his face as he punched me in the stomach. But this punch felt different, it felt…..sharp and painful.

I stood back and saw a small hole in my stomach. It was bleeding a little but I wasn't going to fall back. I looked at him and punched him in the chest. He staggered but didn't fall. I heard another scream and looked toward the hallway. What was happening in there? I looked out to the crowd of cheering people and then I heard Sebastian laughing,

" to love is to destroy"

I looked at him confused but he spoke again, " you know, the bad guys hardly ever keep their end of the deal" he smirked.

That set me off. I lunged at him and pushed him down onto the floor and punched him repeatedly in the nose. I heard it break and it started bleeding. A loud bell went off and I knew that I had won.

I left Sebastian on the ground, clutching his nose, as I got up to stand with the ref. I felt proud of myself that even though he had weapons, I could still fight him off and win. The ref held my arm up and people jumped and cheered around in the crowd. Dad was at the front, clapping with a huge smile on his face. I grinned as the ref handed me the $4000. I shook his hand and then jumped from the ring. Dad came over to me and I handed him the money, " good job son. I knew you had it in you. Lets go home and celebrate" he patted my back and started to pull me but I stood back,

" there's something I have to take care of first dad, you can go home and ill meet you there" I said, already starting to turn away and walk towards the hallway.

" Jace what about the cops?", there was a hint of fear in his voice. If I was caught, that would be the second time and I might not be able to be bailed out.

" ill be fine dad, I know what to do, don't worry" I said getting restless.

He shrugged and I silently applauded myself. I sprinted towards the hallway. Pushing through the crowd of people who patted me on the back and said my name as I went past. I ran to the door and burst in.

What I saw made me shatter into a million pieces. It made me angry and my reflexes took over…..

_**Well, there you go. Please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!**_

_**Review!:D xxxx**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A very happy birthday to LittleMissSparkie2012. She is amazing!:D I hope you had a good day!**_

I turned the door knob and Clary was on the ground. Her arms and legs tied up. She was gagged so I had no clue how she could of screamed. One of the men was on top of her, calling her names and insulting her. Before I could even think about what I was doing I had rushed inside the room and pushed the guy off her as hard as I could. He flew into one of the walls and hit it with a thud.

The other men had gone and it was only him. Clary scrambled away from us into the corner, as fast as she could go. Which was still very slow. It seemed with each movement she made, her face screwed up in pain and agony. The guy got up still in shock from what had just happened in the middle of his….. Something.

His face contorted into one of anger when he saw my face and he dashed towards me but I was too quick for him and grabbed one of the loose ropes from around the chair and wrapped it tightly around his torso. Pinning his arms to his sides, he lost his balance and fell over back onto the boarded floors. I left him and went over to Clary. She was breathing heavily and her clothes torn in some places and a trail of blood ran down her leg. I knelt down beside her and tore away her gag away from her neck and used it to clean up the blood. I grabbed her hand and helped her up but she immediately crippled back down.

I caught her before she fell. She smiled at me and I smiled sadly back. She had just been sexually assaulted in the back room of what was supposed to be secret fights.

" Can you walk at all?", I asked her. Even though I already knew the answer to that question.

She shook her head and frowned. I carefully picked her up in my arms and walked out. People were still there. But then a bell sounded. Men cursed and stood around but I just continued to walk, starting to pick up the pace as I found an exit. I could already hear the sirens coming down the street. My phone started to vibrate furiously over and over again in my pocket. I ripped it out and answered it when I was outside in the frosty morning air. It was pitch black outside and I told the person on the line to wait.

I jogged down the street and turned the corner and ducked behind a bush. I set Clary down gently beside me, not really knowing what to do. Then she nodded as she took deep breaths. I turned my attention back to the person I had put on hold,

" Hello?" I asked the person.

" Jace! Are you alright? Did the coppers get you?" my dads voice rang out.

" No they just came into the building from what I can hear anyway. I have someone with me and we need to take her to the hospital" I told him determined.

" Who?" he asked suspiciously

" Clary from school. The one Alec was telling you about the other day. You know? The one that I said I was Romeo too" I said quietly but I still heard Clary and dad chuckle.

I rolled my eyes, as he talked again, " Jesus Christ Jace! What the hell are you thinking? She could turn you into the police, or tell someone about what you do!"

" She wont dad, trust me. im not sure if she even knows what it was she was watching. But we have to take her, she is in a lot of pain by what im seeing", I was pleading now. Im sure Clary must of heard dad yelling at me from the other end but if she had, she stayed silent.

" What do you mean we? Im not there, its just you and her. You can take her and ill meet you there. Just be careful. If they catch you this family is finished Jace"

"Yes I know. I know the drill. don't worry about me, ill be fine. See you there"

And with that dad hung up. God he was going to be angry when I got home. I saw flashing lights and voices. I told Clary to duck down low and keep quiet. She did as painfully as she could and I instantly felt bad. The copper walked around the corner and shone his torch. I heard him shout and I turned to Clary. She turned to me,

" Act normal"

I quickly grabbed her cheeks and moved hurridly so that our lips were touching. She jerked back a bit but then softened up to it. I felt the bright light on my face as the officer must be standing in front of us. I decided to act as though I hadn't felt the heat of the torch. I moved again and kissed her more quickly, my hands fisting her hair. Her arms pressed tightly around my shoulders and then a hand was on my shoulder, shaking us apart. I turned to the officer, shielding my face from the bright light, Clary did the same beside me.

" No public displays of affection, its disgusting. Now go home"

I got up, not saying a word. I helped Clary up, the nerves killing me. She crippled again but waited until she took a couple of steps. I wondered what she was doing but I soon found out.

" Oh crap. I think your gonna have to carry me, I think I just sprained my ankle", she didn't look at the police. I scooped her up gently and started to walk away but the police officer stopped me.

" Wait a minute! Stop right there young man".

As I turned to face him, I saw he was the same cop who had stopped dad and I the other day. I started to panic. Surely he would recgonise me. This was it. This was the day I was going to be taken away for good.

" You look very familiar, have we met before?" he asked me.

I shook my head, " No, im pretty sure I would remember a chat with an officer like yourself", the nerves were filling my gut and coming to my head.

" Are you sure? I swear I've seen you around before. Its not often that you see a young boy with golden eyes", he was scratching his head now, like the itches would make his memory work clearer.

" Yep, pretty sure" I said nodding in his direction.

" Alrightie then. Well… just make sure you get home safely", with that he turned to leave.

I let out a breath that I had been holding and turned back to Clary in my arms. As soon as we were around the corner I stopped,

" Are you alright? Im sorry for making you stand up"

She looked up at me with her emerald green eyes, they were pricking with tears and glistening, " Im fine, its not your fault"

I started walking again towards the hospital and saw it in the distance but then Clary spoke again, " What the hell was that place? Why were you there? How did you know what to do?"

I swallowed hard. Should I tell her? No, dad would kill me. Worse he would skin me alive and pull me limb from limb and then kill me.

" I cant tell you", I said blankly. I couldn't look down at her in fear of what I would see in her eyes.

" Why not? Why don't you trust me?"

" I do trust you but I couldn't tell you if I wanted too Clary. I signed an agreement", I told her. That was the truth. I did sign an agreement. I signed my name and so did dad to a piece of paper that said, I wouldn't tell anyone of the clubs existence. I would never give any hints as to what it was. I would not be seen entering the different locations at any given time.

I had kept my word. I had never told anyone or be seen.

" Who cares about some dumb agreement! Why were you there?", I could hear the rising anger in her voice. She always did have a temper. No patience, only if she tried. Very, very hard.

" You tell me. Why were you there?" I asked her. I already had an idea of why she was there, I just needed it confirmed.

" I was kidnapped two days ago. I don't know If you even noticed but I wasn't at school…. But they wanted to see if my dad would give them what they wanted, which was my brother. They wanted to enter him in some fights to win money. They said he would be a good fighter but dad refused so he told them about you and then they took me to that foul place and I saw you. They told me if you didn't show up they would kill me"

" Im sorry. But I did show up, and I did save you"

" I know and thankyou. I don't know how im going to repay you. What do you want? Money?"

" I don't want anything, im just happy your safe"

She was silent for a minute or two but then spoke again, " Now tell me why you were there?"

" I told you, I cant say", I said smiling.

She slapped my arm and I acted hurt and pouted but it didn't seem to have an effect on her.

" Is it bad for you to say? What will happen if you do tell me?", she asked cautiously.

" Lets just say that if they find out I told someone, they will turn me into the police and hurt people"

" What do you mean?"

" If they find out, they'll call the police on me and I will be arrested. It'll be my second offence for the same thing and I might be stuck in there for a while. And they will hurt my family. It happened to the guy who told my dad about it. He's still in jail"

" They wont find out, I promise because you can tell me secretly and I will never tell a soul"

" I might tell you. One day"

She sighed and crossed her arms. I chuckled as I neared the hospital. She didn't protest and argue like she normally would if I had brought her to a hospital. Her grandmother died in one after three months of being in a coma. She found the hospital a scary and dark place but I guess she understood why I was taking her here.

I walked in the door and a nurse told me to lie her down on a bed as she wheeled one into a room. They closed the door in my face and I heard her call my name from inside. I wasn't allowed in so I stayed outside the door. Soon I saw my dad's car pull into the car park. I saw him storm inside and he grabbed my wrist and dragged me into an empty room.

His face was red, " Why couldn't you just leave her there? She could of taken the blame! Instead of that Zayn guy that you never versed"

" I was not leaving her there. She didn't want to be there dad, she was kidnapped. If I won the fight they would of let her go and if I lost she would die. Sebastian was their best fighter but who cares? You got your money"

I told him angrily.

" Now she knows the truth. Knowing you, you probably told her what that place was. I bet you told her, didn't you?", he was shouting now and I was certain that people in opposite rooms could hear the conversation clearly.

" She doesn't know. I didn't tell her. Swear on my life", I said confidently.

" You better swear on your families lives Jace. You know what happens if they find out, you told the secret"

" Yes, I know dad", I said softly.

" Look, Jace, you are the only thing that is keeping your family and you for that matter off the streets and starving to death. You are the champion that Is undefeated. If anyone finds out our little secret, we're finished. Your finished. They will turn you in and if you go, so does everyone else. Its your second offence and you'll go to jail. I don't want that to happen. I have a family to provide for"

I was quiet and dad walked out. A lady bumped into me as I came out of the room. A lady that was an older version of Clary.

" Oh im so sorry", she said.

A man called out from in front of her, "Jocelyn hurry up, our baby's in there"

I knew him as Valentine Morgenstern, his wife Jocelyn and their son Jonathan. Speaking of whom where was he?

Speak of the devil, he was running through the doors, catching up to his parents in a heartbeat. This was Clary's family, then Valentine came over to me, " Thankyou Jace, for saving our daughter"

I smiled and nodded as he walked away to his daughters room. I watched him walk in and then Jonathan and Jocelyn followed and the door was closed once more.

I sighed as Valentine and Jocelyn and Jonathan came out of the room five minutes later. Valentine walked over to me and dad, he introduced himself and shook hands with my dad. Then he turned to me, " She's asking for you"

I felt my heart skip a beat as I smiled and walked towards her room. I opened the door and closed it behind me.

She was lying on the white hospital bed. Her red hair down around her shoulders. She was wearing a new set of clothes that were a bit big for her, she smiled when I walked in.

" Are you going to be okay?", I asked her.

"Yeah, besides the fact that I was assaulted and he took my virginity", she sighed saying the last words.

" Im so sorry Clary" I told her, sitting on the edge of the bed.

" Its not your fault Jace. But are you alright?"

She was pointing to my chest. The cuts and bruises. I waved a hand,

" Course ill be fine. Its just a couple of pathetic cuts and bruises"

She was quiet for a moment but then jumped up, regretting the decision and later wincing, " Are you going to tell me now? Its private", she smiled hopefully.

I shook my head, " Maybe in a few weeks"

She rolled her eyes, " At least I know where you get those bruises from", she said slowly and I saw the realization dawning on her face and it was in her voice as she realized. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as she stared at me. Had she guessed? Was her guess right or wrong?

My heart fluttered and my palms grew sweaty. Even if they found out she knew, they would still suspect me of telling her. They wouldn't care if she had guessed by herself. I would still get blamed.

What she said next, made all my fears and worries become a little bit closer to hitting home,

" I know what you do!"

I just about shattered into a million pieces.

_**Do you think she's right or wrong? **_

_**SUGGESTIONS PLEASE! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thankyou so much for the reviews! I was amazed by how much I got but please keep it up:D**_

My heart shattered in my chest as she uttered those words. She shouldn't of been smart enough to put two and two together. But then again, she was a genius.

I decided that if I played my cards right, maybe she would think I was just there for a look and saw her.

" Oh yeah? What is it then?", I said with a smirk and thrusting my chin out.

She looked at me like I was an idiot. She probably knew I was playing around but that didn't matter, I just wanted to know if she knew the truth.

" You were at that place and you knew what to do like you grew up doing it. You always come to school with bruises and cuts and those men knew who you were and expected you to lose against that guy", she said, her voice seeming to get faster as she spoke, like she had already figured this out from the beginning.

" That still doesn't answer my question", I said smirking, trying to hide the fear in my stomach.

She frowned at my sudden attitude but spoke anyway,

"You are a fighter, you fight in those places for the money that they give you. don't you? that's where you get the bruises from and that's how you knew what to do! it's a club isn't it? that's why you say they all the time. And its illegal! Otherwise you wouldn't have lied to that cop"

She had it right. She had guessed it completely. They would find out sooner or later, they have their anonymous tips about who does and says what. Most of the people that tell end up dead or rotting away in prison.

" Why would I be a fighter? Im a teenager, im supposed to be partying, having sex and being rebellious, I don't see being a fighter in an illegal club on that list do you?", I asked her. I don't know why but there was an edge to my voice, and knowing Clary she had probably already picked up on it.

" Ha! See you just admitted to it now. So its true, you are a fighter in an illegal fight club! But someone is making you do it arent they?", she asked.

_Damn it!_ How could I give that away? God, im going to be a dead man when dad finds out.

" Its your dad isn't It Jace? Your own father is making you do this isn't he? Selfish bastard, you don't have to do it anymore, we can put a stop to it, its child abuse and completely against the law"

More of me shattered, like a bullet to a glass window. The glass splitting and cracking in slow motion and then the tiny shards spitting out in all directions and then tumbling to the ground where they crushed further.

I didn't know if I should just start explaining or leave as fast as I could.

" JACE!" Clary yelled.

I shook my head and stared at her while she spoke again, " Who is making you do it?"

She said it softly like an angel, her words were almost calming and her voice was pleading with me to answer her and confide in her. But I couldn't could I? I had to keep this secret otherwise people would get hurt or worse. Killed.

" Dad", I said in a barely audible whisper, hanging my head low in absolute shame. I cant believe I had just betrayed my family like that, they all depended on me to help them survive. Now I had just blown it like blowing out a candle. The light was gone and it wasn't coming back.

She motioned for me to sit down beside her. I did hesitantly and the matress was hard and uncomfortable underneath me.

" Tell me", she said. Only those two words. I looked at her and my eyes immediately found her emerald green ones. They burned into me and I knew they would be forever imprinted on the back of my eyelids.

" Tell you what?", I asked her. I was hoping to stall her.

" Jace, don't stall. Tell me everything about whats happening"" she said.

Just then I pretended my phone was ringing in my pocket. I took it out and answered it while she gave me weird and angry looks. I hung up the phone and shoved it back into my pocket.

" I have to go, mums stressing out", I told her as I got up and headed towards the door.

"Wait! You have to tell me now, you cant just say one word and leave", she said in a sort of pissed off way.

" Watch me", I said with a smirk and the last thing I saw was her frown and her eyes burning with anger. I was an asshole I admit but I couldn't let her know more than she already did.

I walked outside to the car and jumped in. dad was already in there and the heater on full blast.

" Does she know?" he asked me quietly.

" No dad"

And that was the end of that conversation. We drove in silence back home and when we got there, the lights were off.

We crept in silently and I walked up the stairs and to the bathroom and had a quick shower. The cuts stinging as the water seeped into them.

I finished quickly and then went to bed. Alec stirred in his sleep. We shared rooms because of the financial crisis. I climbed into my own bed, begging for the warmth but it brought nothing. With one thin blanket on my bed, it didn't do much. Then I saw his eyes open in the moonlight.

" What took you so long?", he whispered.

" Never mind about that, its too late now"

He was silent after that so I assumed he went back to sleep.

o.0.o

The next day, Clary wasn't at school. I knew why but people asked me about where she was. I just said she was sick. I hadn't slept much last night so actually I did an all nighter so I didn't concentrate very well and got into trouble more than once.

My maths teacher actually threatened me with an after school detention if I didn't start paying attention to the work she was giving out. People laughed, people snickered but I just rolled my eyes. I didn't want to deal with their crap.

I had told Alec about what happened last night in the morning on the way to school. He thought it was pretty cool, and thought I was a hero. But when I told him the same police officer pulled me up he froze. Stood like a penguin in the middle of the footpath until I pinched his arm. I knew he wouldn't like hearing that much. But when he came out of that trance he had told me that dad had gone behind my back and entered me in another fight tomorrow night. I definitely needed some sleep so dad had pulled me out of school during second lunch break.

He drove me home in silence and told me to go sleep. I walked up to my room and as soon as my head hit the surprisingly soft pillow I fell into a deep instant sleep.

_Clary lay in my lap. The salty sea air blowing my curls away from my face and her red ones in her eyes. She was laughing and telling me something but I couldn't hear her over the roar of the wind and the thunderous crashing of the waves. She looked up at me with those green eyes and they were full of love. She kissed my chin and smiled as she stared out at the ocean. I felt confused. Why would she kiss me? _

_Then my brother came out from behind a tree, " What a cute couple!"_

_We were together in this dream. that's why she kissed me! Then I saw Magnus come out from behind the same tree. His glittery shoes and just about everything glittery was on him. He grabbed Alec's hand and squeezed it tightly while my brother spilt all shades of red across his cheeks. Then Isabelle came out with a guy that looked like some type of fairy. His name was Meliorn but people called him Mel. She had her arm curled around his waist and his around her shoulders. And Max came out with a comic book. I always knew he would marry a comic book, his nose was always in the same one. Only because we couldn't afford another one. _

I woke up and saw it was dark outside. Plates clattered downstairs and glass chimed as cups were set out on the table. The door opened slightly and filled the crack with yellow light. I got up out of bed and opened the door to see Max standing there. His big brown eyes stared up at mine and he smiled, his childish grin and hugged me tightly. Weird.

Then he pulled me down the stairs and a mouth watering smell assaulted my nose. On the table I saw a roast beef surrounded by potatoes, pumpkins and vegetables. Beside that a cup of gravy and a thing of red wine. That was obviously for mum and dad, we would have water. There was pasta too and a couple of meatballs. Mum walked over to me and kissed my cheek,

" Thankyou Jace, im proud of you"

I turned around, " For what?" I asked her confused.

" For not leaving that girl behind with those men. The cops were coming but you stayed with her anyway and brought her help. If it was someone else they might of left her there to take the blame"

" If I left her there for the cops to find, she would of told them things about us. I couldn't let that happen"

Mum rolled her eyes, " Just eat your dinner you golden angel"

I laughed, " Damn straight. Im the golden angel but you have to change it to Golden God, it sounds better"

Everyone rolled their eyes and then dug into their dinner. It was surprisingly very tasty and by the time I was finished I felt like a balloon.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I took it out and looked at the screen. It was a text. From Clary.

**We need to talk Jace, come to mine. Nobody's home- Clary**

I sighed. couldn't she just give it up? Nah, I knew her better than that, she wouldn't let it go until she got what she wanted.

**Whatever, be there in five - Jace**

**Awesome! Cant wait - Clary**

**Cant wait to see my handsome face? I thought so - Jace**

… **yep totally Jace - Clary.**

I smiled as I shoved the phone in my jeans pocket and threw on a black T-shirt. I ruffled up my hair and walked downstairs, " Mum I'm going to Clary's for a while!"

I heard her voice shout back ,"What for?"

" She needs help with her history assignment and we all know im great at everything"

I heard mum chuckle and then " Sure, just be careful"

I wasn't really great at History. I mean, I passed but I wasn't awesome.

o.0.o

Clary's house was just as I had remembered. Big and concreted with flower gardens lining around the house and a fancy door. When I looked at it, I felt even poorer. My house was small and made out of wood. It was slightly crooked and the roof had a hole that leaked when it rained. It was always cold in the house and we barely had anything like family portraits, book cases, cabinets. That is why nobody in the whole school knew where I lived. Not even my mates.

I knocked on the door and through the glass I saw Clary walk over. The door clicked open and there she stood. In her skinny jeans, slippers and a dark blue singlet. Her hair was down and bounced around her shoulders.

" Hey" she said as she reached up and flung her arms around me and pulled me close.

" Hi" I replied and hugged her back. Her perfume overwhelming my nostrils. What was she up to?

She pulled me inside and closed the door behind us. She led me to a big room with a turqouise and purple wallpaper. A black bookcase stood in the corner and each shelf was lined with different books. School books, text books, reading books, journals, art books. Below the double bay window was a small couch almost filled with pillows. A big bed stood in the middle with a purple sheets and a doona cover. A million pillows made an army of half the bed.

Canvases were hung up on every wall same with posters of famous guys with no shirts. Everything in here added up to the furniture in my whole house. Maybe even more. There was plenty of it and it took my breath away. Clary smiled and moved to sit on her bed. Squeezing in between the pillows.

" What are you up to Clary Fray?"

She laughed, " If you think im trying to seduce you, your wrong. Very wrong. I thought we could just talk"

I smirked, "Well, if you were that was a poor effort. Many women would kill to be in a deserted room with me and a bed"

She frowned and rolled her eyes. Then patted the space beside her.

I sighed and reluctantly sat beside her. I felt a ball of heavy fluff land in my lap and my reflexes took over. I shoved it as hard as I could and I heard Clary choke back a scream and then yell my name. I heard a yelp and then looked at what I had pushed. A very fat cat that really looked like a ball of orange fluff stood on the ground and hissed at me.

"Jace! You just pushed my cat halfway across the room!", she jumped up and picked up the hissing ball of ginger fury and cradled It in her arms.

I started laughing, " Im sorry but to be fair it attacked me first"

She shot me a scary look. She could definetly be one of those crazy cat ladies .

" He was trying to sleep on you. Have you ever had a cat before? They do that"

" Oh so now the cats a he? It must be a gay cat then because he just kind of molested me but to answer your question no I've never had a cat. I don't want one anymore"

She snorted and kissed the cats head and then put him on the bed where he curled himself up against the mass of pillows and fell asleep. Good I thought. I would not be molested by a cat ever again. The next cat that did would find themselves in kitty heaven.

" Is there a point here? Besides showing me you own a gay cat?", I asked her getting irritated.

" Fluffernut is not Gay! But yes there is a point to you coming here", she protested.

I burst out laughing and I swear I must of cracked a rib doing it.

" Fluffernut? Seriously? A gay name to a gay cat"

" Stop calling my cat Gay, you idiot"

I snorted and then she spoke shortly after a couple minutes of silence.

" Can you tell me more? I mean about your lifestyle choice?", she asked quietly.

_Ah! I knew it, she did want to know more!_

" First of all, it was never a choice Clary, but I cant tell you" I said smirking.

" Fine then. If you wont tell me more of what is going on, I will tell everyone that you fight in illegal clubs"

I gave her a sour look and stood up, shrugging on my jacket, " You do that Clary and people are going to get hurt"

I turned to leave but I felt her hand on my wrist, " Okay, look im sorry. I was only joking but I want to know more"

" I don't think you understand Clary. The more you know about what I do, the more danger your putting yourself in. I know what happens, ive seen it and people pay the price for knowing. If you don't fight for the right to know your just about dead"

" I don't care Jace. I can take care of myself"

I sighed and sat back down, " You really want to know more?"

She nodded eagerly like I was a clown giving the children suspense before I pulled an amazing trick.

I swallowed hard and then cleared my voice, " You can never tell anyone about this. Not anyone, otherwise people will get hurt or killed"

She nodded again.

" Firstly, my parents arent my real parents. Celine and Stephen Herondale are my biological parents. Up until I was 10 I lived with them in a big house and I used to wake up to my dog Rex licking my face and there was always a big breakfast on the table. Then my uncle came to stay for a couple of days, he was jealous of me. He wanted a son that he could be proud of, that had muscle and good looks. I was his dream and one night he told me to wake up and come with him to a secret place where I could help him win his money back.

At first I wondered if I would have to guess an answer to a question but he took me into a dull room that had men cheering and hollering and cursing while kids beside most of them looked afraid. They stared up at me sadly and I felt bad for them. Then my uncle pushed me into a ring. It was made out of wood and a mat was placed on the floor and rubber strings were placed around the perimeter like a wall.

He told me to knock a guy over three times and then I would win him $3000. I did as I was told and used my brain to trip him. I would swipe my leg out a couple times to trip him and he fell face first into the mats. Then a whistle was blown and I was handed a clip of money. My uncle picked me up and snatched the money from my hands and shoved it into his pocket. A very loud bell went off and people scattered. I was dropped back onto the ground as my uncle ran away.

I saw flashing lights and as I stared around waiting for my uncle to come back and get me I was tackled to the floor and cold metal was wrapped around my wrists. I was called names and pushed into a car where two police officers sat in the front. They tsked their tongue and drove me to the police station. I sat in their jail cells for three days until a man with bright blue eyes bailed me out.

He put me in the backseat of his car and started to explain, he told me my dad was too ashamed to bail me out. I learnt he had been told that I went looking for a fight. My uncle had told him that. The man who is Robert, my dad now said that I couldn't go to waste as a jail junkie and I would help him. Not then but when I was older and stronger.

I hadn't been willing to help him but he persuaded me after a couple of weeks and I began training from the age of 11. He had adopted me because my real parents had abandoned me. He entered me In my first real fight when I was 14 and I beat everyone I had to verse. I won him a tonne of money.

I knew that the family was poor and they were using me as their money bringer. The fights were a good way to bring in the money for food and a roof above our heads so I couldn't back out. I had refused to fight one of them and I ended up doing it because I felt horrible, knowing my family would go without food for a while. So I had no choice but to win every fight. My dad didn't want me to start school with his kids but I wanted an education so he sat me down one night and told me the rules.

He told me if people asked about my bruises or cuts I had to make up a lie. Because the people that organised them had people everywhere observing the people that fought and reporting back to them and telling them what their target had said.

If I told anyone what I did they would know no matter what. People would come for me and my family. My family would be seriously hurt and they would turn me into the police, they would kidnap my whole family and hold them for a week because if your allowed to be bailed out it only lasts for a week until you have to go to court and get your sentence.

Im almost 18 so I would go to the actual prison. Not Juvi but real murder, paedophile prisons. I have never lost a fight in my whole life because everyone depends on me and I have only been caught once before"

I sat on the bed and stared at the wooden floor of her bedroom. Then she spoke,

" That's it?"

I nodded and then I felt her body on mine as she wrapped her arms tightly around my shoulders. I hugged her back and we sat like that for a while, " Im sorry" she said.

" Just promise you wont tell anyone Clary or you'll never see me again"

" I promise Jace. I will never tell anyone about you"

" Thankyou" I told her.

She pulled away and then spoke, " You know what? Stephen and Celine Herondale ring a bell"

I sat tall, " What?"

She bit her lip as she thought about it. It was her thinking face, " Your parents names ring a bell. hold on"

I was getting nervous. Why would she have known about my parents?

She pulled out her phone and typed in something and then handed it to me with a sad look on her face. It was a news article. A picture of my parents on the side. A man with blonde hair and bright blue eyes, and a beautiful woman standing beside him with a smile on her face. She also had long blonde hair that hung almost down to her waist. My mum and dad.

I read the article.

_It's a tradgedy, what happened to Celine and Stephen Herondale. After their only son Jace Herondale was found fighting in an illegal club for money, they were distraught. The son they raised had potential to go on and be a doctor or a lawyer but he was celled for three days. _

_His poor mother Celine, begged her husband Stephen to pay the $500 to release him but his father was too disappointed in his sons actions so they decided to let him take responsibility for his actions. With Jace in temporary jail for three days, it was late afternoon when they decided it was time to collect their son and take him home. They drove the good hour to the police station with money in hand and an excited look on his mothers face. But that look turned to tears and grief when they learnt that their son had been released that very morning to a man that was a friend of Stephens._

_The man had claimed that he was the boys father to take possession of him and take care of him. Robert lightwood had always wanted a son that had muscle so he jumped at the chance to take Jace into his home and raise him. Stephen and Celine confronted him and begged for their son back and Robert told them he was hidden in a building with his father a good three hours away up the highway when really he was sleeping upstairs. _

_Stephen and Celine exchanged hopeful glances to one another and got back into their car and started the long drive to get their beloved son who they adored. But the highway is full of people who want to get home as fast as they can in the evening. Little did they know that it would be their last time together and they would never get to see their son again. _

_With only a five minute drive left to the building a party was coming to an end down the road ahead of them. A party that had been drinking and smoking for hours before hand. At a good pace at 70kmph, Stephen and Celine Herondale faced a head on collision with a drunken driver who was way past the legal limit and had attempted to drive. The driver had been swerving all over the road and had crashed the car into the parents. _

_Celine was instantly killed with the impact with her skinny frame and no seatbelt and faulty airbags to save her life she was jolted from her seat and into the window shield of the drunken driver. Stephen Herondale suffered a severe head injury and a broken leg but somehow he managed to pull himself onto the hood of the car where he deceased wife lay in a bleeding mess where he later died of his head injury. The drunken driver was only an 17 year old teenager and he was killed instantly as well. _

_Their beloved son was now orphaned with his grandmother Imogen being mentally unfit to cater for him he was handed over to Robert and Maryse lightwood who are now his legal guardians. Jace Lightwood's parents were on a journey to get their son back and died trying. They will never see their son again but their son is still in this world and he may never know what actually happened to his mother and father._

_**Well…. that's it for now. **_

_**What did you think? What should Jace do now? **_

_**Please review and leave me suggestions:D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks so much for all the reviews:D they are appreciated but please keep it up and thankyou for the suggestions but I got an awesome idea that I love and am sticking with it**__**J**__** so stick with me?**_

I let the phone slip from my hands and heard it drop on the bed beside my knee. I stared at my hands for a few seconds and I felt Clary's hands take mine, " Jace, im so sorry"

I shook her hands away and stood up, " I, uh… I have to go"

I turned to leave but Clary grabbed my wrist, " Please Jace, stay"

I almost sat back down but I had to go and fast. I needed time to think, " No, I should never have come here in the first place. I really need to go"

I tore my wrist away with a force that knocked her off balance but she quickly regained it, her eyes glazed over with tears, " Just tell me before you go, what are you going to do?"

" I don't know Clary. Im sure I'll think of something but don't expect me to be there tomorrow"

I heard her trying to argue as I walked out of the bedroom and turned the knob on the front door and walked out into the night air. I started jogging towards home ignoring Clary's calls from behind me. When I got home I was going to beat the crap out of dad so much that he would be in hospital. All these years he had led me to believe that my parents didn't want anything to do with me. All these years I had held back with the questions about my parents. I had always been too nervous to ask about them because once when Max asked where I came from dad or should I say Robert had gotten angry.

I got to my driveway and paused. I couldn't just barge in and start beating people up, they were still my family. No matter what happened. The lights were still on and I figured mum would be waiting up for me to come home. She always did and always worried.

I walked up to the door and opened it and mum jumped up from the couch and strode over to hug me. But I jerked back and frowned, "Did you know?"

She looked confused and sad, " Know what honey?"

" About my parents? How the man you married sent them to their deaths looking for me?"

She stared at me and then broke down crying, she shook all over so I took that as a yes and turned to walk away as the rage burned further inside of me but she called out to dad, " Robert! Get in here now"

I watched as dad's shadow strolled in to the kitchen, he looked confused and then he saw mum and asked her what was wrong and she answered with, " Its time Robert"

" Damn it! I knew this day would come soon. We were stepping on egg shells Maryse!, he was bound to find out sooner or later", his brows creased as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Then he turned to look at me, " Sit down Jace. We need to talk"

" No, I already know what happened to them and what you did. I cant believe you would send your best friend to his death like that. He trusted you!", I was yelling a bit louder with every word.

" No, you don't know everything. There are two sides to every story Jace. I did what I had to. Do you know what he planned for you?"

I shook my head, too afraid to speak the words that were spitting flames in my mouth.

" He had already planned your future. You were to marry a girl and live in his massive beach house as a successful doctor. Is that what you would of wanted? To be a doctor and a husband to some girl?", he asked me. His voice now rising.

" I would rather marry some girl and help sick people than to fight for _your _money for _your_ bills that you cant pay because you never finished high school!"

" Its not really all that different now I guess. You see blood everyday either way. Blood spilt from your hands! You chose to fight Jace, so you chose to be with me !" he yelled. I saw a flash of movement on the stair case and saw pale skin and bright blue eyes. It was Alec, watching.

" It was never a choice! You forced me to fight for you. Forced me to train for hours on end and punch a bag until my knuckles were raw and bleeding! I didn't choose anything!" I yelled back.

By this time I saw mum run up the stairs and bump into Alec. She sat with him and blocked his ears and eyes. But no matter how hard she tried to stop him from seeing or hearing this conversation it wouldn't work. We were too loud.

" I didn't force you to do anything! If it wasn't for me you would still be in Jail. I saved you from hell. So instead of yelling at me you should be thanking me!" the veins pulsed in his neck as he strained his muscles to yell.

" You didn't save me from anything, you idiot! You stole my life. Ripped it from my hands and just about threw it away! I had a chance at being successful and making a name for myself in a good way but you stole that too and used me. Used me for your life. You kidnapped me and then hid me away while you told my parents that I was somewhere else, you sent them to their grave. My mother. My father! I cant even remember their faces anymore! You took everything from me!", I yelled. My fists scrunched up into balls and they shook with the amount of anger pulsing inside me.

I was too angry to see it coming. Too angry to realize that his fist was coming up and up and pounded into my chin. I was unaware until it actually hit me and I was knocked backward that Alec and Mum were still watching from the stair case. I heard mum scream and Alec whimper as he watched his brother and best friend hit the floor at the hand of his one and only father.

I brought my fingertips up to my chin and It stung so I pulled them away and looked at them. A smear of blood lined my finger and I knew he had busted my lip. A deep sound formed in my throat and escaped through my lips. A deep growl reached my dad's ears and he looked scared almost. He wasn't a fighter. I was the undefeated champion in every district. Everyone who versed me tried their hardest but their scared expressions never left their faces as they saw me stand up and get ready.

I frowned and stared at him angrily. His eyes widened as he realized I was getting up. I set my jaw and wiped it again as I felt a drop of blood fall of my chin. It smeared the back of my hand as I walked towards him. He took a step back and I realized we were moving towards the stairs. Where Alec and mum were. I looked at them and Alec's eyes widened as well as he saw my face. I saw pink slippers and realized Isabelle and Max were there too, watching. Dad put his hands in front of him to defend any blows I might pull. But no amount of defence could block me. I was a stronger fighter when I was mad. This time I was furious.

He cringed into a ball when his back hit the wall. I pinned him there with my hands and spat furiously in his face, " Don't ever touch me" I said in a barely audible whisper. He sighed in relief, he actually thought I would hit him back. I wasn't going to hit my best friends dad in front of him. That would be cruel. I heard them scream as I felt a heavy knock to my man area.

I groaned and instinctively held my damaged genitals _**( I don't like to say the actual word:D) **_but that was a mistake. I should of kept my hands free and done what my training had taught me. As I was falling to the floor, I felt a blow to my eye which sent me crashing into the staircase. I landed on the second step and everyone screamed and wriggled back. I laid my head on the step and closed my eyes. Everywhere hurt. Badly. My eye most of all. I was breathing heavily as I noticed how fast my heart was beating at that moment. I was still slumped against the stairs when dad walked forward again and kicked my stomach. Sending me further up the stairs and landing at Alec's feet then tumbled back down and slumped myself against the wall. Correction : now literally hurt like hell.

If I was too fight back, it would be the biggest fight of my life. But I couldn't could I?

I looked up the stairs and looked from mum to Alec. Begging for them to do something. Mum the most. How could she let her husband do this to her son who risked his life to pay her bills? She blinked her tears away and stood up but Robert shouted at her to sit back down and watch me crumble. He wouldn't kill me, I knew that. He needed me.

I could only see out of one eye now. My right eye was closed over and when I tried to open it I only got a sharp pain through to my ears. It was swollen closed and probably cut on the side. At that second in time, I felt like giving up. I just wanted to crawl into bed and pretend that this was all a dream. That it wasn't happening. But Jace Herondale never gave up. Never.

I put my hands underneath me and looked towards dad, his chest heaving with the adrenaline still fresh in his system. His nostrils flared and all I wanted to do was wipe that look off his face. How could he still look proud when he had just abused his son? I gulped and when I was in the process of getting up I felt his hands fist my shirt and throw me against the wall. I stood there, looking into those soul burning eyes.

" You don't ever speak to me like that again. In my house. You need to learn your place in this household!" he shouted in my face. I frowned at him and I felt his hands tighten on my shoulders. Immediately my knees buckled and I tried to get away from the pain like any normal person. But dad's hands never left or faltered. His fingers dug into my shoulders and stuck between the bones, digging into the soft flesh. My hands found his and tried to pry them free but I failed each effort. I was too weak at this time. Then I felt him falter.

His hands fell from my shoulders and I grabbed them in pain. But then as I realized why he pulled away I jumped into action. Alec had jumped on his back and was grunting with effort as he clung to his fathers shoulders. Trying to help me. Mum was screaming Robert, for him to stop before he hurt two of his sons. I ran over to the two people grunting and yelled for them to stop but I didn't want to hurt Alec. He was fragile and he knew it.

Before I knew what was happening, dad had hurled Alec off his back and I heard him crash into the wall. A crunch and a groan. Dad looked down at his blood son and so did I. Alec sat against the wall, staring up at the man who raised him with fear in his eyes. Like dad was a demon who had come to kill Alec. While dad looked like that, I took it as my chance. Another growl came up and shot in this horrible man's face. He turned to look at me just as I brought my fist up, the two collided and dad was sent to the ground beside his son. I picked Alec up as painful as it was.

I pulled Alec behind me and watched as dad got back up,

" You are still going to live here. You cant just abandon your family"

Those words hit me like a tonne of bricks. I knew I couldn't abandon them. Robert I could and I would but the rest, no. I didn't have the mean nerve in me to do that to them. They didn't deserve it. I needed some air and some water. I hobbled out the door and dad followed me, " And where do you think your going?"

"Out" I told him.

" Where? You have nowhere to go. Nobody cares about you Jace. They only use you", he told me.

I ignored him, knowing it was the better option and slammed the door behind me. The whole house just about shook. I heard the door open and close and I took off running in no particular direction. I ran as fast as I could, my legs hurting with each thundering step I took. It was freezing out here and I was barefoot so it only added to the throbbing and stinging on my feet.

I heard the rushing of water and realized I had run to a park. The grass was soft and nice under my feet. The street lights gave me the light I needed to see and I found myself on a bridge. A small stream running underneath it, with lilly pads and bright pink and purple flowers everywhere. I crossed my arms and looked over the edge and just stared at the water. Hearing it flowing and trickling along, it was peaceful. Then I started thinking. I really wanted to leave this life behind. I would trade it in a heartbeat for my old life with mum and dad but then again I had Alec, Izzy and Max. they had never been mean or rejecting. Even when they first saw me. They welcomed me and gave me a tour of the place.

Alec wasn't just my brother, he was also my best friend. We told each other everything and anything. We were counsellors to each other all the time. One always had advice for the other no matter what the topic was about. Then my thoughts were interrupted as a small , female voice perked up from behind me. I turned my head slightly to see a blonde haired girl. I knew her.

" Jesus Christ! What happened to you?", she asked. I turned further and saw it was Kaelie.

We had been separated for a month now but she still had strong feelings for me and let every girl in the school know it.

_Crap!_ I thought.

_**Well? If I get at least 10 reviews I will update sooner:D so if you want more please REVIEW!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**:D thanks guys for the reviews! And I would just like to give a big thankyou to LittleMissSparkie2012, I don't know what I would do without you:D you have helped me so much its not even funny. **_

_**and sorry about the wait, my internet was annoying me:D**_

She stared at me like I was a zoo animal. With wonder and fear. She wanted to know what had happened but I had to make up a lie.

" I got into a fight", I said with a shrug of my shoulders, telling her it was no big deal.

" Some fight. Who did this?", she asked.

Crap! Who was I going to blame?

"My cousin. It was my fault, I roughed him up" I told her.

She nodded, " Let me clean you up", she reached up to touch my lip with her very cold fingers and I flinched back.

She looked at me with pleading eyes, she wanted to help me. But I wanted to know why she was out here.

" Wait, ill go with you if you tell me why you're here", I told her. Kaelie wasn't one to stroll around in the park until midnight.

She sighed, " If you must know, I got kicked out of a club and wanted to make the most of the night. Good thing I did, otherwise I wouldn't of found you. Now come on", she said, tugging on my hand.

I reluctantly followed her, " Where are we going?", I asked. I had a feeling I was going back to her house.

" To my house", wow, I was right.

" Wont your mum and dad be kinda freaked that you brought home a guy with a black eye at 3 in the morning?", I know my mum would, if I brought home a girl that is. I was not gay. Just saying.

" They are on holidays, so I got the house to myself for a week", she said with pride. I don't know why though.

" That explains the late night clubbing and getting drunk", I told her.

" Do I look drunk too you?", she asked. Turning around so I could see her face.

" You always look drunk too me", I told her with a smirk, just to let her know that I was kidding and I didn't mean it literally. She had a tendency to over react but then again, most girls did.

She frowned and turned back around, the cold morning air gushed on my lip and numbed it. The cut was freezing and I actually, really wanted to know what I looked like.

" Kaelie, what do I look like?", I asked her.

She faced me again, " You look like a golden angel", she said smiling.

I laughed, " Funny, you know what I meant"

She studied my face for a second and then brought out her phone and took a picture. Then she showed it to me.

My hair was tossed up to like a gold flame, my right eye was a dark purple and swollen closed with a little cut running down the side of my face, my lip was bleeding and swollen too and I just looked…. Broken.

I handed the phone back to Kaelie and sighed. She gave me a small smile as we walked the rest of the way back to her house. Which was only ten minutes away. Like mine, her house was small. It was only her and her parents.

She opened the front door and turned on the lights and took me to the kitchen. Plates and cups lined the cabinets and an island with a fruit bowl in the middle was set up with three chairs in front of it. She told me to take a seat there. I did as she reached into the freezer and pulled out a bag of frozen peas. She wrapped it in paper towel and handed it to me. I said thanks and put It gently on my eye. I jerked back at the bruising pain it caused but I got used to it after a while. I heard the tap turn on and watched as Kaelie wet a cloth and the ringed It out so it was damp.

She came back over and held it gently on my busted lip. I jerked back and dropped the peas. I didn't like her touching me. It was awkward because we used to touch each other non stop.

She looked sad, so I stopped and just sat there. Holding the bag of peas to my eye while she stared at me, pink spreading to her cheeks.

" How you been since we broke up?", she asked me.

" Fine, I guess. But I spose you couldn't live without me in your life right?", I asked her smiling.

She pouted, " That's why I get drunk all the time. I miss you and I don't know why we broke up in the first place", she said.

I felt bad. She was messing up her ordinary teenage life because of me, " Well, stop getting drunk and stop wasting your life. We broke up because I couldn't take your lies"

" What lies?", she asked. Like she didn't know.

" Remember when you told everyone you were pregnant? You found out I was planning to dump you so you faked your pregnancy, so I would stay with you", I told her. I still remembered that day. I almost had a heart attack when she told me about it.

She looked embarrassed and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, "Im willing to change for you Jace. If it will make you love me again"

" Kaelie, you cant make someone love you again. If I feel something ill let you know but right now I don't feel anything", I told her and she sat down beside me and put her head in her hands.

" I don't know what else to do Jace. I need a guy in my life that will love me. My parents have been going away more and more and for longer and longer now. They don't even look at me anyway. I guess, if I had you, you could make me happy because I was happy with you Jace. I really was", she said. I saw a tear slide down her cheek.

Great. Now I was playing therapist and tell me all your problems game. I didn't want to play it. Not with her anyway.

" Don't worry about them. Parents are selfish and use you for their reasons. You don't need me in your life to make you happy, pick up a hobby or something", I said.

My phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I took it out and Alec's name flashed across the screen.

" I gotta take this. Be right back", I told her. She nodded and played with her hair.

I ran into the bathroom and closed the door.

" Hello?", I asked him.

" Jace, you need to come home right now. Magnus just showed up and dad went crazy, he's in his room yelling and cursing. He took a certain book from your room", he sounded scared but I was silently dying on the inside.

My book. It was a special book that Clary had given me for my birthday last year. She said it was to write special stuff in but I used it as a tracker of my fights. I wrote down who I was versing and what tactics I would have to use and stuff like that. I wasn't stupid. I planned everything out.

" Crap, is Magnus still there?"

" Yeah, he's in our room. He looks scared too. Dad doesn't want him to leave at all"

" Okay, ill be home in a minute. Just lock the door and stay there okay?", I told him. What the hell did dad want with Magnus?

" Okay, just hurry Jace. Please", his voice shook at the end. The line went dead and I rushed out and was met by Kaelie.

" Im so sorry but I have to go. There is a bunch of stuff going on at home and Alec needs me there to -"

I was interrupted by her finger on my lips. I stood there paralysed. Unable to move. She looked at me and then pinned me against the wall. She brought her lips up to mine, "

" Kaelie! Stop it, what did you drink?"

She grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into the kitchen where she pointed to a couple of bottles. Five of them, each half empty. One big glass sat on the edge of the counter top and I guessed she had drunken the whole thing.

She jumped on me and kissed me roughly. The amount of beer on her lips was enough to make me feel dizzy. She must be wasted. I struggled to keep her off me, she had her hands locked in my hair so tightly that if I pulled her off me, she tugged on the roots of my hair.

"I need to go. Its urgent", I said demandingly.

She didn't stop but instead shoved one of her very cold hands down my pants. I flinched back as she grabbed my manhood.

" What the hell is wrong with you? Get off me now Kaelie", my voice raising a bit.

She pulled back and looked at me, " Don't you like this?"

" No, now please get off me and let me go home" I told her.

" Why not?", she sounded like a two year old baby, " You've changed Jace. Normally you would of taken me right here right now"

" I need to get home, that's why. I'll make it up to you somehow", with that, she jumped down and removed her hand from my jeans. I let out a relaxed breath. Thank god her molesting session was over.

"As soon as you finish whatever your doing, come back here and ill help you release your tension"

I frowned and shook my head as I turned to leave, "Nah, I got other ways"

She looked disgusted, " You'd pick your hand over my naked body on top of you?!"

" I was never implying that I preferred my hand. Id pick a naked chick over a hand any day", I smirked and turned the knob on the door. The morning light already beginning to show.

" Come back later. Please Jace. I need it", she called after me as I walked out the door.

" Whatever", I said waving my hand.

I saw her grin as the door closed. I started at a jog towards home.

o.0.o

When I got home, the lights were still on. Not all of them. Just mine, the kitchen and the living room. I saw the curtains from my room ruffle as Alec's pale face poked through and I saw the relief on his face as he saw me open the door and walk into the house. Mum jumped up from her place on the stairs. She still hadn't moved.

She flung her arms around my neck, " Jace, I am so sorry. Do you need anything at all? Some ice or something. Let me clean you up"

" No, Im fine Mum. Where's dad?", I asked.

" Upstairs", and with that, I went upstairs.

I went into my room first and there sitting on my bed was Magnus and Alec. Alec was holding Magnus hand.

I made a gesture and Alec stood up, Magnus' hand drifted back to his side as Alec ran and hugged me, " Thank god your home"

" Why? Whats he doing?", I asked him.

" I don't know, he took the phone and some papers and a book. He was cursing a minute ago and by the sounds of things, he just finished his argument"

" Wait. What book?", I asked him.

" Your book", he said. My book. My book that I planned everything in.

Before fights, I wrote down what moves I was going to pull. Who I was versing and what they always did. It was a special book and it also had my lucky charm in it. A necklace that my mother had given me for my birthday once. It was a silver chain with black stripes. It was kept in a plastic bag on the inside cover and if I lost it, I wouldn't fight so well. _**( for miki, it's the necklace lochlan wears all the time)**_

I heard a clang and a what the hell and I rushed out of the room and into my parents rooms. Dad was standing with my book in the corner of the room beside the bed. The necklace on the floor, the book open in his hands, he turned to look at me.

" Why the hell do you own a necklace? Only women wear necklaces Jace. Your not a homo are you?", he asked me. I was a bit shocked at his tone, he seemed to have forgotten everything about earlier this night. Everything he had done and what I had said.

" No, im not gay, far from it! Its my lucky charm", I told him. Had he really chosen to forget about everything so quickly? No grudges? No anger? Nothing?

" Lucky charm? Why the hell would you of all people need one?"

" Because, I wear it every time and have I ever lost a fight?", I asked him, bending down to pick up my necklace.

" Welll. No. but that reminds me. Im giving you the day off school so you can rest up for your fight tomorrow night", he told me. Continuing to flip the page of my book

" What fight? I thought it was the day after tomorrow"

" Yeah, you got two. Times are hard and its getting close to winter. So we need to stock up. So go to sleep"

I opened my mouth to protest but dad shushed me and pushed me out the door. So he was organising another fight.

I walked out of the room and to mine and met Alec in the doorway, " Whats he doing?"

" Lets just say, I got to rest up", I told him and his eyes widened in recognition of my words.

" But that's two in a row. You cant do that", he protested.

" I can and I will. Not for him but for everyone else who lives here" I gave him my answer and he smiled sadly

" I wish I could be of some use. I don't like how everything sits on your shoulders"

I shrugged and walked in to my room and Magnus moved from my bed and onto Alec's. he stared at me and I smiled at him and yawned.

He smiled back and Alec joined him on his bed. They watched me as I rolled over and stretched out on my bed. I closed my eye that was open and tried to go to sleep but I heard Magnus and Alec start talking.

Magnus spoke first, " How is a guy like that still single?"

Alec laughed at this, " He has priorities that come first but he has an on and off thing with Kaelie if you havent noticed"

I heard Magnus make a sound, " Oh; ive noticed. She once told me if I try to make a move on her man with my gayness she would chop off my dick and shove it up my arse"

Alec made a disgusted sound, " Well, your not into him right?"

" No way! Im into you Alexander"

That was it. I had been trying to hold it in but I couldn't. my laughter rumbled out of me like thunder. I held my chest because it was hard to breathe while laughing so hard. _im into you alexander_, Magnus had said. That was extremely funny. I had to steady myself from falling off the bed and I heard Magnus clear his voice, " You done yet Herondale?"

I put up my pointer finger and laughed some more and then stopped, " Now im done. And now I will actually start sleeping instead of laughing at you both. Continue please, I believe It was Alexanders turn to speak?"

I snorted as Alec threw a pillow at me and they continued to speak. I had a dream, one about Clary.

_She was standing in front of me. Her hands on her stomach, her face pale. Something white was on the bench beside her, so I looked over and saw a stick with two red lines on it. I looked to her, my mouth open wide. She looked down at her stomach and a tear rolled down her cheek._

" _Its yours", was all she said._

_I dropped to my knees in front of her and grabbed her hands. " I wont leave you, if that's what your afraid of Clary. I will stay with you and make sure your comfortable and when you give birth to our baby, I will be there. Holding your hand no matter how hard you squeeze. Even if you break my hand, I will stay. And I will do all the work for you and the baby, promise"_

_She laughed at me and smiled, " Are you some kind of mind reader or something Jace? That was exactly what I was thinking"_

_Then it showed her with her loose black dress. Standing in front of the mirror side on. Her stomach was huge and bulging out from the dress. She put a hand on the top and I stood beside her. I bent down and kissed her stomach, " Don't worry son, or daughter. Whatever is fine. When you come out, cut us some slack okay? Its our first time and we are pretty messed up so if you come out weird like your mother, I will be forced to love you more than her"_

_I looked up at Clary and smiled and she returned the gesture with wide eyes and shaking lips. " What? Whats wrong?"_

_I stood up tall while she grabbed her stomach, " My water just broke"_

_The next thing it showed was me, holding a baby wrapped in a blue blanket in my arms. My son. He had blonde hair like me and big green eyes like Clary. His eyes were flecked with gold around the pupil and it mixed with the green. He looked at me like I was an alien and I smiled wide. I put my thumb out to touch his cheek and he grabbed his tiny little hand and wrapped his fingers around my thumb. I looked at him as he stared at me and then smiled. I smiled again and looked to Clary. Laying on the bed, looking as beautiful as ever. _

I woke up to a vibration on my arm. I rubbed my eyes and looked at where the vibration had come from. My phone. I picked it up and looked at it. 6 missed calls and 10 text messages.

All from Clary but one. From Kaelie.

_**I cant believe you stood me up, you jerk! What kind of asshole are you? I was drunk and you could of taken advantage of me but you didn't. what does that say about you Asshole? -Kaelie**_

I frowned in confusion. What? I didn't understand that at her. She wanted me to have sex with her I knew that much but she wanted me to do it while she was drunk? No thanks. I shook my head in confusion and looked at one from Clary

_**Are you okay? You havent replied to my calls or texts and you just ran out. What happened? What did you do? Kaelie told me about your bruises and stuff and how your cousin did it to you. I know better call me okay? - Clary**_

I looked at the top of my phone and saw it was around 4 In the afternoon. I had to get ready. But my reflection caught my eye in my phone screen.

My eye was now a dark purple and navy blue with yellow spots. The cut on my lip was a dark red and a bit swollen and that was about it. I looked ugly. And that was the first time I had ever thought that.

I got up and washed my face and then ate an apple. Dad came in and started speaking, " Start training. We go at 7:30 and your fighting for $5000 and a guy called Troy"

I nodded and finished and then walked out to the bag outside and started hitting it.

o.0.o

Troy was a skinny guy but he had muscle and he was fast.**( miki you know who im talking about)**. he had short black hair and a six pack but I had a bigger pack than him. I was stronger, faster and more skilled. He was clearly new at this.

He was easy to fight but at least he tried. I had tripped him a few times while people cheered loudly. The winning bell sounded and the $5000 was shoved into my hand. As usual, I handed it over to dad and he smiled and took it, and shoved down his pants. He handed me a jumper and we walked out. For once, no bell sounded for the police.

During that whole thing, I couldn't get that dream out of my head. Why couldn't I? it was just a meaningless dream that had nothing to do with my life. I needed to concentrate on something else. I needed to get this out of my head. I was never going to end up with Clary no matter how hard I tried. So why bother?

o.0.o

The blast of music in my ears, loudly and yet another drunken Kaelie beside me. I was almost there. Not drunk but intoxicated enough that I forgot about everything else and all I wanted was to see this girl naked underneath me.

She lunged at me, while I pressed her up against a wall, I tore away her clothing like rags and she giggled as she tore mine away from my heaving chest. I made sure to be protected and then it started. Hour after hour. This time together meant nothing and she probably wouldn't remember it tomorrow. We had moved all around the room. The wall, the desk, the floor, the bed and in the empty bathtub. don't ask me how I got there.

It was midnight by the time I was drunk. Kaelie had passed out on the bed and I was ready to go home. I was dizzy but I was sure I could make it home. I jumped out her window and closed it again, tugging on my clothes as I went and walked home. Well… staggered. I crossed the road and I felt the heat of car lights turn the corner as I stepped out onto the street. The wind rushed past filled with car horns as the car zoomed past. It had almost hit me. The rat. I turned to face the car and gave it the finger but it continued on to wherever it was going.

I came in the door and it slammed shut behind me, the light was still on in the kitchen and mum stood there with her arms crossed.

"Hey Mummy!", I said as I jumped into her arms. She made an oof sound and then coughed

" Your drunk! Jace what the hell? You know your fighting tonight right?"

" What? Whose drunk? Its not me, maybe its you. Are you? I feel like dancing can I dance?"

I cracked up laughing and slapped my knee as I bent over laughing. I tripped over my foot and fell onto the floor and laughed harder. I heard people come downstairs and gasp. I was lifted to my feet, and was met by dad. He looked disappointed.

I gasped and pointed, " Oh my god! I found a leprechaun!"

I heard Alec and Izzy snicker from behind dad but dad just looked angry.

" Get upstairs and sleep and have a drink. You'll have a hangover son"

" But im not tired….. Daddy please let me stay up with you. I want to have a party"

Dad looked at me in shock as I threw away my shirt into the corner and unzipped my jeans and took them off. I was butt naked and Izzy and Alec screamed and covered their eyes. I laughed and screamed with them and chased after them as they ran away.

" Come back, I only want to play", I called after them. But they screamed more and then I turned the corner and they were both standing against the wall, smiles on their faces.

I put my arms out as I ran towards them but they moved and I smashed into the wall and bounced back. My forehead hit the wall and then my whole body was pushed back onto the floor where I passed out.

_**What do you think? I don't think I like this chapter though, so tell me your thoughts!**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks guys!:D but I want to beat my friend miki with her story that has 57reviews and I really want to beat her:D ( sorry miki) so lets beat her!**_

_**Please…..**_

I woke up the next morning with a head splitting head ache. I was on the floor at the foot of the stairs. I felt cold air where I shouldn't and discovered I was naked.

I stared at myself and then images of Kaelie flashed into my head. I groaned as I stood up, wrapping a blanket I had found beside me around my waist.

I walked up the stairs and found another pair of clothes. Alec stirred in his bed and I looked over my shoulder to see him standing there staring at me.

" What?", I asked him.

" You were so wasted last night!", he told me with a grin on his face.

" What do you mean? why did I wake up naked at the stairs?", I asked him rubbing my aching head.

He laughed, " Well, you came home and called dad a leprechaun and then took off all your clothes and chased me and izzy around and then you ran right into the wall and passed out, so we decided to leave you there. Dad was pretty pissed because your supposed to fight tonight", he dragged out the last words.

I groaned, " Really? A leprechaun? What the hell is wrong with me?"

Alec shrugged, still smiling.

o.0.o

The fight, I was still hungover but not as bad. I was functioning normally and I could fight. Dad and I stepped into the room and people called out our names. I was stared at a lot and people asked what happened to my face but I ignored them and kept walking for the ring. A guy was waiting for me in the other corner and I sat in mine, eyeing him. He was small and skinny and looked just as terrified as Clary did when I found her here. He had no muscle at all and the bell sounded, we both stood up and when I stood and moved, the kid looked even more terrified.

I felt sorry for him, I really did. I had been in his position once. I didn't want him to go through this alone so I moved closer to him, " You okay?"

The guy looked at me with sweat creasing his brows. He shook his head, " I don't know what im doing"

I smiled, " Don't worry. Its not that hard, all you have to do is make me fall three times and then you win"

He looked at me again and smiled, " Thanks"

" But just to let you know, im the undefeated champion", I told him with a smirk.

He stood there paralysed to the spot as he stared at me in terror. The bell sounded and I tripped him. He hit the ground with a thud and then stared at me again. Why did he keep looking at me?

He scrambled to his feet and then shot out his foot, to trip me but he wasn't fast enough. I had jumped into the air while his foot skimmed around underneath me. I landed in the corner and he shot out his foot again, just as I was landing.

His foot caught mine and pushed them out from underneath me, my foot rolled and twisted as I fell back against the ropes. I hadn't hit the floor but my foot was killing me. I held up a hand that meant for him to hold on a moment. He stood there like an idiot watching me. I looked down at my foot and it was starting to swell and bruise. I took a step forward but crippled down, I had sprained my ankle. Well… he had.

I staggered towards him and tackled him into the ground. Twice now. Only one more time and I won.

He grunted as he lashed out at me but I ducked and managed to swerve. He backed up into the corner and I picked up the necklace around my neck and kissed it, " Don't let me down baby"

The guy ran at me and I shuffled towards him. I planted my good foot into the mats and stood tall and braced myself, pushing my chest out to look bigger. I smirked as I sprung off my foot and pounced on him, wrapping my arms around his waist and pushing him towards the floor. He let out a surprised cry as he was lifted into the air and then thudded down into the floor. The bell chimed and I stood up painfully on my feet as the ref raised my arm into the air and handed me the money. I jumped out of the ring and hopped towards dad, handing him the money, "Nice job out there. Lets get you fixed"

" Thanks" I said. Dad nodded and led me out of the doors, my foot hung uselessly while the other one worked like hell to keep me standing. I limped after dad and then I saw a couple stairs. I sighed and hopped forward and was about to go down them when dad came to my aid. He slung my arm around his broad shoulders and helped me down them, but instead of letting me go again, he continued to help me to the car.

" Why are you helping me all of a sudden?", I asked him confused.

He helped me into the car and then got into his side, " Because im sorry about what I did to you the other night, I was angry and im just trying to make it up to you"

I sighed, " Why cant you just let me live my life like im supposed to? Im a teenager, dad and im supposed to be out partying and chasing girls like there is no tomorrow but I havent done much of that"

" Your right, im sorry. Ill give you more space. Just don't abuse it"

I smiled, " Wouldn't dream of it"

We drove home in silence and once again he helped me out of the car. He sat me down on the couch here he got bandages and ice. He wrapped the ice around my ankle and I jerked back at how cold it was. He told me to relax as he wrapped the bandages tightly around the ice and clipped it together.

He helped me up to my room where he laid me down on my bed and handed me a glass of water, then he sat down on the edge of my bed, " That necklace really does work doesn't it?"

I nodded, " Told you"

" I saw you kiss it and say something before you managed to knock him over with a sprained ankle. I was about to burn it but im glad I didn't"

" Thanks", I said to him.

o.0.o

A day later, I had a pair of crutches that mum had borrowed from the neighbours, I was on the couch watching tv and on the verge of sleep. My eyes were flickering and then I closed them and was about to go to sleep when a cold hand touched my forehead. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up and saw mum, " Honey, are you alright?"

I nodded and yawned as she spoke again, " Your friend is on the phone, asking for you"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, " Who?"

" Clary", she said with a smile.

I stretched out my hand and mum dropped the phone lightly in my hands. I had one last yawn as I pressed it to my ear and spoke, " Hello?"

" Hi Jace", she spoke through the phone like a goddess. She sounded like a dream.

" Hey, how are you?", I asked her.

" Fine, but I called to see how you were. Kaelie told me about your bruises and how she found you in the park, but I just wanted to know the truth"

" Im not going to tell you, its not worth mentioning at all. Its in the past now so It doesn't matter", I told her, I would tell her just not while I was in the house.

" If you cant say over the phone, then come over. Im alone again", she said it in a pleading tone,

" Okay, it'll take me a while though", I told her.

" Why?", it only took you 10 minutes last time", she asked me in a confused tone.

" Cause im on crutches"

" What? Why? Whats happened?", she sounded worried. Cute, she was worrying about me, must be like the first person who did.

" Ill explain later, im on my way so see you soon", I told her as I grabbed my crutches and stood agonisingly slowly and made my way to the door.

" Okay, why don't I drive to your house then? I can pick you up or something"

" Nah, its okay", I told her again.

" Well, if your sure. Ill see you soon"

" okay then bye", I said my goodbye and then hung up the phone. I gave it back to mum and she smiled as she watched me walk out the door.

I hobbled down the street and I looked at my phone for the time, I had been walking for 15 minutes and I could see her house in the distance.

I eventually got there and I was puffed, my foot hurt like hell as I knocked on her door. I saw her through the glass, jog up to the door and I heard it click as it opened and little Clary stood with a shocked face,

" You weren't kidding when you said you were on crutches", she said looking me up and down.

I shook my head, " Nope"

She smiled and helped me inside. She sat beside me on her bed and made sure I was comfortable. I turned to her, " Does my face look normal yet?"

" Its bruised but at least its not swollen", she said.

I nodded and looked away, but Clary moved closer, " So…. What happened?"

" Which do you want to know about first?", I said smiling but she frowned,

" Your face?"

I looked at her and sighed, " Dad did that to me, I wasn't in a fight like I know your thinking, it was plain old dad"

Her eyes glazed over, and she looked shocked, " Your dad? Jace, that's child abuse! Tell me everything"

" I'd rather not", I told her, looking away to the bandage on my ankle.

She moved closer and rested her head on my shoulder, I allowed her, " Please?"

I sighed, " I came home from here and I asked mum if she knew and she called dad in to start explaining and he was panicking. I told him that he sent my parents to their graves and he told me that my real dad had wanted me to be a doctor and live in his beach house so I got angry and said that I would choose that life than fight for his money and we yelled and screamed at each other for a while I guess and then he hit me, in my mouth and I fell on the floor. I made some sort of noise when I got back up that made him scared so he backed up against the wall while I yelled in his face and then he kneed me 'down there' and when I held them and fell down and he punched me in the eye.

I fell onto the stairs and closed my eyes and hoped that he would stop. Alec was watching so I didn't want him to watch so I just gave in. I wanted to hit dad so bad but I couldn't. everything in me was telling me to hit him back but I couldn't. then dad kicked me in the stomach and I landed at Alec's feet. I fell down the stairs and leant myself against the wall looking at him and begging him silently to stop. In all my life ive never felt pain like that before. Then I got back up and he shoved me against the wall and dug his fingers into my shoulders so hard, I felt like I'd died.

Then Alec jumped on his back, trying to help but dad flung him off into another wall and it was like everything in me dropped and I hit dad for the first time and he fell beside Alec and told me I still had to live there because I couldn't abandon my family. And then I left and Kaelie found me"

Clary wrapped her arms tightly around me and hugged me. Her face buried in my shoulder, " You and your family could stay here if you wanted. Theres enough room"

It was true. Clary's house was huge and had two parts. The other part was like a basement but a whole other house. Her grandma used to live down there before she died. It had everything even four bedrooms and a kitchen. Her house was massive and only four people lived there.

I shook my head, " No, its fine. Ill manage"

Clary looked up at me and smiled, " How do you do that?"

I looked down at her confused, " Do what?"

" You have such a horrible life with what you do and what you've been through but you still manage to sit there and smile and be happy, you act like you live a normal teenage life but you don't"

I smiled, " I've learnt to get over things quickly because it doesn't do much good if you sit there and sulk for days, its just a waste of time"

Clary giggled, " God, your amazing"

I smiled and hugged her back tightly.

o.0.o

It was late afternoon and the clouds were starting to go pink and orange. I was still at Clary's and we were sitting on the front lawn while she was taking pictures of the clouds. Right now they were neon orange and she told me they looked like a sea of lava. I laughed at that but I admired her look on them, too me they just looked like orange clouds but to her it was an amazing show in the sky.

My phone rumbled in my pocket and it was dad telling me to come home. I stood up slowly, grabbing my crutches for support and Clary stared at me, " Whats wrong?"

" Nothing, I just have to go home now", I told her.

She stood up and grabbed my hand, " Let me drive you home then"

" No, its okay" I told her. I didn't want anyone to see my house. Well now Magnus knew but that was it. Nobody else.

She frowned, " Are you sure? You'll be exhausted like you were before"

I nodded as she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and then she spoke, " If you need anything call me or text me"

I smiled as I hobbled off down the street. She waved goodbye and I waved back.

o.0.o

Three days later I was back at school and my ankle was good as new. Dad had made me stay at home because he wanted me to recover as fast as I could because I needed to be ready for another fight in two days.

I was walking to my next class which was English. I was stopped by Kaelie, " Hey babe!"

I looked at her in confusion, " Why did you call me that?"

She pouted and slapped my arm, " We're together again silly! don't you remember?"

I shook my head, " No we're not"

" Umm yes we are, you said it when we were doing stuff", she told me and I understood her perfectly.

" Well, Kaelie. I was drunk and that means nothing. Im not your boyfriend and your not my girlfriend okay? Im not anything to you", I told her.

"Fuck you Jace! You couldn't have said it any nicer? Same asshole arent you?", she yelled at me and strode off. One of the girls she passed asked if she was okay and Kaelie pushed her causing the girl to drop all her books and hit the ground. I sighed and walked over to the girl and helped her up. She said thanks and then went to her next class.

In English, I sat beside Clary. As usual she was drawing small pictures in her book. I watched as the lines on the paper turned into a hand, the hand into an arm and then into nothing. Another hand was interlocked with that one as two people holding hands.

The teacher asked her a question, " Clarissa what was Shakespere's birthday?"

I almost laughed as her cheeks turned red as she looked up. She obviously hadn't been listening at all. I whispered, " Nobody knows"

She smiled and said the answer that I gave her. The teacher clapped his hands, "You can thank your friend there, but please at least attempt to look like your listening next time'

She smiled again and looked at me, " Thanks Jace"

I smiled and then leant over, " Go on a date with me"

_**PLEASE REVIEW! IM TRYING TO BEAT MY FRIEND, ANYTHING IS APPRECIATED:D HAHA BUT WHAT DID YOU THINK? **_

_**WHAT WILL CLARY SAY?!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**My school just made a new rule, if your hair/ fringe is in your face you get two arvos. Apparently hair in the face ruins your education…. Review if you think this is stupid!**_

" Yes, wait what?!", she asked. Dropping her pen on her page and staring at me.

I rolled my eyes, " Go on a date with me?" I asked for the second time.

"Okay, when?", she asked me smiling.

I returned the gesture, " Your just going to say okay?"

She nodded, " Ive been waiting forever for you to say something like that, but you never did", she said looking shy and vulnerable.

" Well, here I am asking you on a date, and I will pick you up 6 tonight", I told her and the bell for next class sounded. Everybody stood up and shoved books into their bags and headed out the door.

Clary smiled and nodded, " See you then"

I laughed and went out the door to my next class.

o.0.o

That afternoon I had rushed home, nerves filling my stomach, I rummaged through my wardrobe and picked out a pair of jeans and a white v -knecked tshirt that showed my tan and a black leather jacket. Alec would be proud of me. That I could pick out my clothes by myself. Just then he walked in the door, " Where are you going?"

I smiled, " Im going on a date"

He practically jumped in the air, " Oh my god, with who?"

" Clary", I told him the answer like it was obvious.

" Awww! Where are you going?", he asked me.

" I was thinking Taki's for dinner, sound okay?", I asked him.

He nodded, " Perfect"

o.0.o

Taki's wasn't as crowded as I would of thought itd be. There were only two booths filled up with families and one table with a guy on a laptop doing work probably. Clary walked beside me, in a black singlet with a floral skirt and a gold belt and black stockings. Her long red hair was down and flowing down her back. She looked amazing.

I led her to my favourite booth in the back corner and she took her seat in front of me. A waitress came over and clary stared. I wondered why until I looked and saw a stick thin girl with blue straight hair, very pink lips and thick lashes packed with mascara. She had a piercing in her nose, tongue and lip.

" Hi, im Ally and ill be your waitress for this evening. Anything to start off?"

Clary smiled and said, " Ill have the garden salad with water please"

Ally nodded and scribbled down on a piece of paper and then turned to me, smiling instantly and flicking her hair. Typical move.

" And what would you like sir?"

I smiled at her and she blushed, " I think ill have hot chips and chicken please"

She smiled and walked away, swinging her hips as she did so. Clary started laughing, " Did you see that or was it just me?"

I turned to her, " What?"

She sat back, " The waitress was flirting with you big time! Did you notice?"

" Yeah, of course I did. Im a guy Clary. I notice those things like you notice a nice dress" I said smiling.

She laughed, " Is that your way of putting it?"

I smiled, " Yep", popping the 'p'.

At that moment, the door swung open to reveal a mysterious looking man. He was wearing a black trench coat with the collar rolled up, he looked like one of those serial killers from the movies. He looked towards us as the door silently closed behind him. He had a beard but that's all I saw as he sat down on the table facing us. Before I could keep thinking about what he was doing here, our food came.

Clary and I ate our food and every now and then I would glance up at the guy only to find him staring at me, not so casually. He had a cup of steaming hot coffee and as I looked away I saw him write something down. I had finished my meal and Clary was too.

I got up and moved to sit beside her, she shuffled over making room and smiled, " Thanks so much, this was fun"

I nodded, " So will there be another one?"

She smiled and nodded, " Defintely"

I looked behind me and the guy stared at me, his eyes burning the back of my head. I wish he would just go away. But then Clary's voice interrupted, " So.. When are you fighting again?"

I looked at her, " Tomorrow night for $4000" I said as normal as I could.

She nodded and then spoke again, " Are you nervous?"

" Of course, I always get nervous but then when im in the ring, I can beat anyone" I told her proudly.

" Of course you can Jace", she said laughing and then paused, "Ummm… what is this?"

I turned around to get a glimpse of the guy, who was still watching,

" Whatever you want it to be. But I would love for you to be my girlfriend"

She smiled, " Of course"

" Really? Its that simple with you?" I asked her confused. All the other girls I had gone out with had given me an explanation of what they expected but Clary just gave me a short simple answer.

"Yeah, is that a bad thing?" she asked, getting concerned.

I shook my head, " Nope"

She smiled again and then shivered. I took off my jacket, " You cold?"

She nodded as I handed her my jacket and she put it on, it was obviously way to big for her but it suited. She said thanks and I just answered with no problem.

I felt the need to look back so I did. This time he wasn't watching us, but writing something furiously down on his paper. It got me worried. Was he taking notes on this dinner?

He glanced up and then back down again and I turned back to Clary, " Don't panic, but the guy writing over there, has been watching us the whole time"

She turned around and looked at him and then looked at me, " Whats he doing?"

" I think he is observing us. He might be one of the watchmen from the clubs. They always wear their coats like that and come alone"

She looked at me, " So what do we do?"

" Leave and see If he follows us. If he does, then he is defitnely a watchmen"

She nodded as I got up and took her hand in mine. We paid the bill on the table and left the restaurant. I could hear the tinkle of the bell as someone left shortly after us. The only light we had was the street lamps, and the light was dull and minimal. The streets were deserted and there was no sound of cars or anything. Only the sound of mine and Clary's footsteps on the pavement and a pair of boots crunching behind us.

I looked behind us and the same guy was following. Hands in pockets, he sped up a little. I did the same and Clary took the hint and kept in pace with me.

We rounded the corner and then started across the park, the man was still following. I looked behind me and saw he was starting to jog. Okay, he was obviously a watchman, I started to jog a bit faster than him and clary followed, " He is a watchman, this is bad" I told her.

She looked at me with fear in her eyes, her lips parted. I looked behind me again and saw he sped up into a full on sprint and was gaining on us. I scooped Clary up in my arms without thinking and got a squeal from her. I sprinted towards a random direction, going through the park. The crunching of leaves under my feet as I ran and then the same from the watchman.

" Clary, do you love those shoes?" I asked her, panting as I did.

" No why?" she asked me confused

" I want you to take one off and throw it at him to slow him down. He isn't gonna give up" I told her.

She squirmed to take off her shoe, forcing me off balance a couple of times but I saw it in her hand and aiming It up. She grunted as she threw it and I heard a howl come from the man. I looked behind me to find him on the ground, holding his face. She was wearing high heels.

I didn't stop running and until I had reached her house. I set her down at the front door, " Im so sorry Clary. I didn't mean for this to happen"

"Its okay, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't of prevented it" she told me. Good old forgiving Clary.

" No, I ruined the date, you lost a shoe…"

She cut me off as her lips crashed down on mine. I tasted her lip gloss on my lips, cherry. Our lips danced and connected together and then I pulled back, " What was that for?"

She smirked, " You didn't ruin anything Jace. You're my boyfriend now and I have to look after you"

I smiled and rolled my eyes as I pulled her in for a hug. Her head rested on my shoulder as her hands fisted in my shirt. My arms crossed across her back, pulling her tighter. Then I felt her flinch.

" Whats wrong?" I asked as she pulled back.

" He's back", was all she said as I turned around and sure enough the same watchman was standing at the front gate. His legs apart and standing tall. His head was down until he raised it slowly and looked at me. Showing me an evil grin…..

_**Well? REVIEW PLEASE! Or someone in the story will have to die….. Joking!…maybe..**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I get too see my horse today1!1! Im so excited, Ive been so on edge lately without her! **_

The watcman grinned at me and then brought out something from his pocket. A camera and the flash went off, as Clary and I stared at him in utter confusion. Then he grinned further and put the camera away in his pocket. He clapped his hands and then turned away from us and then started walking down the street, hands in pockets.

I stared after him in complete confusion and frowned when I could no longer see him. Clary grabbed my arm and brought me inside. I brought my hands up and streaked them through my hair, tugging at the strands, " Shit"

Clary pulled me down on the couch beside her, " What was that all about?"

I sighed, " You know how I told you about the guys who are sent to monitor people?"

She nodded, and I continued to talk , " Well.. That guy was one of them. He was sent to get information about me. We were talking, and now he knows that you're my girlfriend, your important to me, I care about you. that's what he's rounding up, people that I care about and listing them down. They already know my family and they already know that ive told you. I am in some big trouble now Clary"

She wrapped her arms around me tightly, " It will be okay. He probably wont do anything. You're the best fighter they have, why would they take you out?"

I held her close, like she was keeping me from falling, " The last guy they took out. He was one of my best friends. He was the champion before me. I beat him and that's the excuse they needed to take him out. They kidnapped his family and locked him in a room and called the police. They held him for a week and his family never came. He was let out because he was underage, but when he came home, his family and friends were killed. They killed him too. I don't want that to happen to me. To us"

" But nobody will beat you, I promise. That wont happen to you, nobody is killing anyone, if I have anything to say about it", she said as she kissed my cheek.

I smiled, " Thanks Clary. But what are you going to do against a big man like that other guy? Your tiny"

She laughed, " I may be tiny, but im full of woman rage"

I shook my head, " God, your so weird. But I love you"

She laughed again, " I love you too"

o.0.o

The night of the fight, I was more on edge than ever before. I didn't tell dad about the watchman, he wouldn't let me out ever again. And that couldn't happen.

As we walked out of the door, I instantly knew I was being followed. I turned around and only glimpsed a man in a coat dash behind a tree. I ignored him and followed dad. Who was oblivious to the man I had seen.

We rounded the corner and dad led me to a small wooden door. I could already hear the cheers and the disappointed shouts. Nerves filled my guts and then I got a text. It was from Clary. _Good luck Babe!_

I smiled and replied thanks and then handed the phone to dad, who shoved it down his pockets. I hauled myself into the ring and sat down in my corner. People rubbed my shoulders and gave me water. They gave me words of encouragement, but all this attention only added to my nerves. I don't know why I was nervous, its not like this was new. I took a deep breath and pushed the nerves to my toes. Hoping they would go away.

My opponent jumped into the ring. He was a big Maori guy, with black tribal tattoos, lining his arms, his torso and one on his face. He smirked as I got up and I returned the gesture. I was bigger than him, the tattoos, just made him look bigger than he actually was. The bell chimed and we circled each other.

Then he lunged at me. Fists ready to bust my face, but I was too fast. I grabbed his hands in mine and smiled at him, earning a frown from him. I swilred him around in a circle and then let go of him, making sure to put my foot beside his. He tripped over sideways and hit the floor with a heavy grunt. I smirked as he quickly got up and tried pushing me over but I was too fast for him.

I grabbed his arms and wrenched them behind his back and sent him forward, into the rubber poles on the sides of the ring. He slid down it, looking at me, like I was death, coming to take his soul and drag him down into the underworld. I hated when people looked at me like that. Its not like I had a choice to be here. I didn't want to hurt them or humiliate them, but I had to. Just like them.

He got up, but I lazily tapped his shoulder, pushing him back with my fingers. He sighed as he fell and people broke out in heavy cheering and applause. As usual, I was handed the money and as I was making my way out, I caught sight of the man, wearing the coat. he was staring at me like a lion stares down its prey. I tore my eyes away from his and followed dad to the car.

I opened the door and looked all around me, hoping not to be seen by anyone getting into the car. When I didn't see anyone, I jumped in, slamming the door and earning a concerned glance from dad. He wanted answers, but he just drove home. When we got into the driveway, he didn't get out, but instead turned to me,

" Jace, whats going on?", he asked me. Damn it! Should I tell him the truth? Yes because he might hit me again.

" Im being followed", I told him simply. I didn't look him in the eye as I uttered those words. Afraid of what I might see in those piercing eyes of his. They seemed to burn brighter when he was angry, like they were glowing.

" Followed? By who? For how long?", he asked, like he wasn't angry at all. But he had simply not caught on to what I was telling him yet. When he caught on, he would be furious.

" Watchman, he came to me yesterday when I was on a date, and he was writing things down on paper and then staring at us the whole time. When I was dropping her home, he chased us and then when I got to her house, he stood there and took a picture" I told him, dragging off the last words.

His hands squeezed around the steering wheel, " Who were you on a date with?", he was angry.

" Clary", I told him. Saying her name, sent tingles down my spine. I saw her face in my mind, her flaming red hair, to match her personality and those emerald green eyes like jewels.

Dad punched the steering wheel which sent off the car horn. It blasted once and then stopped. A light turned on upstairs and a face poked out of the curtains.

" Have you told her anything?", he asked in a half yell.

I nodded, " I had to dad! She already guessed it before I told her and I had to tell her everything, otherwise she was going to go around telling everyone I fight in illegal clubs"

Dad attacked the wheel again, poor wheel. It didn't do anything. His face was now red with anger, his knuckles white with tension. His eyes almost glowing with rage.

" The one thing you have to do Jace! The one thing you have been told to keep to yourself your whole life! I told you to do one simple thing and you couldn't even do that! Now you've gone and thrown everyone's lives down the drain, does that mean anything to you? Your going to prison and nobody is coming to bail you out like last time"

I was silent. It was better to let him rage, then cut in and make him angry further. I had learnt that the hard way.

He spoke again, " Clary. What happened on this date of yours?"

" Well, we ate dinner and then left", I told him.

" No, retard. Did anything more happen?"

I swallowed, ready for the sting that was coming after I said those words.

" She's my girlfriend"

Dad cursed something under his breath, " Tomorrow is Saturday. I want you in the garage at 9"

I nodded as he got out of the car, leaving me there to think for myself. How was I going to protect everyone. If I brought Clary here to stay, her parents would want an explanation, putting them in danger. Where could I protect her and my family? But more importantly how? I wasn't going to get away from this, they would keep at it until they punished me the way they wanted to. I had to tell Clary this right away and keep her safe.

o.0.o

I woke up the next morning at 8am. My mind wandered to why dad wanted me outside at 9. I got up, the bed creaking and Alec stirred beside me. Getting up as well, he threw a piece of paper at me. " Read it"

I unfolded it and was confused about why it wanted me to do this.

It was a list,

**Bring these things to the garage:**

**The photo frame on your bedside table**

**Your phone**

**Your computer**

**Your charm**

I gathered the things and put them in the garage. Wondering why I was putting those things there. I looked at the photo frame that had only been there for two days. It had a picture of me and Clary in it. We were both smiling, almost laughing. It was my favourite picture. Clary had given it to me last night.

I sat on the stool In the garage and waited until the door opened and dad came in. he raised the garage door and got into the car. He drove forward into the driveway and got out. The door still open, he said, " Get in"

I sat in the drivers seat and gripped the steering wheel with shaking hands. He moved behind the car and I heard him shuffling. I saw him put a bundle of stuff behind the back tyres. I rolled down the window and looked at him, " What are you doing?"

He walked up to the window and leant against it, " If you think you can get away with putting everyone in danger your dead wrong son. Now, Reverse"

I looked at him, my lips parted in pleading. He was going to make me run over the only things of mine in this house that I cared about. He frowned, " I said. Reverse"

I shook my head and tried getting out of the car but he pushed the door back and stared at me. But I was not going to run them over, " Im not running it over"

" You will do as I say Jace! Reverse!" he yelled at me. I looked in the rear vision mirror and saw mum was standing in the doorway, her arms crossed tightly around her chest and tears in her eyes. Why wasn't she stopping this?

I just stared at the wheel in my hands and then I heard him sigh, " You can kill people but you cant run over four simple things? Your such a shitty person", he turned away and that's when I did it.

I set my jaw and then slammed my foot down on the reverse pedal as hard as it could. The crack of glass, plastic and the bending of metal. Dad had jumped out of the way and as I got out of the car, slamming the door behind me, I went behind the car and picked up the photo and my charm. Knowing that nothing else could be worth saving.

I turned to dad, " Whose the shitty person now?"

He parted his lips to speak but I stormed off, holding the things in my hands, not daring to look at them until I was alone. I walked along the pathways and found myself in the park, on the same bridge that Kaelie had found me, when dad had hit me.

I let my eyes fall to the objects in my hands and It almost brought tears to my eyes. The picture was ripped and smudged. The colour had been ripped off to reveal the white undercoating. Clary's half was ripped off and nowhere to be seen. I let it fall into the stream below me and watched as the current took it away. Away from sight. I sighed and then instantly regretted letting myself look at my charm. The once, perfect circled, silver necklace I had worn around my neck was now only two pieces, black with tyre marks and flat in my hands. I set my jaw pegged the necklace into the swirling water.

I crossed my arms and leant my head against the cool stone of the bridge. Letting my eyes glaze with tears but never letting one fall. he had destroyed everything, forced me to destroy the one thing I had left of my mother and father. He knew what that necklace meant to me and how It helped me win, yet he had chosen to smash it anyway. Now I had nothing. Nothing to connect me to my old life. When I heard it bend and flatten under the tyres, I felt a piece of me shatter. My heart had dropped in my chest and I felt devastated. I didn't feel like a heron dale anymore. That part of me had shattered with the necklace. I was only a lightwood.

o.0.o

I was at home now, trying my hardest to avoid dad. I had been forced home by the fight that I had tonight. It was in another two hours and I was shaking and trembling in my room by myself. I had never fought without that charm, I had never lost a fight but tonight that could all turn around. I was going to fight for the first time without my charm and I would most likely lose.

If I lost tonight, all hell would break loose. People would be hurt, missing or killed. Titles would be lost, new champions would arise, everything would come to an end…..

_**Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter:D I promise the next chapter will be more action and I thought ill leave it here to give you suspense….. don't hate me **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Wow! Thanks so much for the reviews. One of my goals was to get 80, achievement!:D haha but dont forget to review and check out my new story: what he didn't know.**_

I was so nervous it wasn't funny. It was a new feeling of nervousness, one mixed with fear.

I hadn't spoken a word to dad since he forced me to destroy my things. But now he spoke to me, " I want you to concentrate on the fight, if you lose this once, they will come for you"

I just nodded and tried not to think about losing. If I did lose I would have a week at least before they came for me, they liked to keep the suspense in the air and the desperation of waiting for the end. I thought of Clary as I jumped into the ring, the dim lights making everything seem hazy.

I saw Clary's face in my mind, smiling and looking happy. I smiled at the thought and sat down in my corner. I instantly reached around my neck to touch the necklace but without feeling the cool metal, I realised it wasn't there anymore. I gulped as my opponent jumped into the ring. He was almost the same size as me, he stood on long legs. His face was set into an almost dismal expression. He sat in his corner and I knew this would be a challenge. He was the same size as me and I was pretty strong and agile.

The bell chimed and water was poured down my throat. I swished it around and then spat it out as I got up and stared this guy down. He smirked at me as he took a blow directed at my face. I dodged it and quickly shot out my fist. It hit his shoulder and knocked him off balance. I saw him stagger and I quickly punched him again and he fell. Hitting the bloodstained mats with a thud. So far I was winning. Maybe I didn't need the necklace to win.

The guy lashed out, punching me in the chest and slamming me back against the ropes. I felt them loop around my legs and keep me from falling and I silently thanked the gods that I hadn't fallen. I pinned myself against the ropes and smirked at the guy who looked confused. I dashed forward and he took that as his chance to hit me again but he missed and I was behind him in a flash. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around but I had dashed in front of him so when he turned back around to face the front, I shoved his chest as hard as I could. He staggered but didn't fall.

I huffed and blew the stray curl that had blown into my face. Then my face was sent to the side as his fist connected with my jaw. I was thrown against the rails and I leant over them and spat. I saw dad's face. He looked fearful and nervous. He was picking his nails and biting his lip. I turned back to my opponent and there was his fist again, in my eye. God!

I was sent back into the rails and cornered, knowing I had nowhere to escape I crouched and wrapped my arms around his legs and pushed off the rails, sending myself to the middle of the ring, taking him with me. I heard a thud and looked back. He was lying face down on the mats, kicking his legs from my grip. I let go of them and cheered myself on. One more time and I had won the fight. Without the necklace. Luck was on my side but that luck quickly faded as I felt his hands on my shoulders and a force that sent me tumbling to the ground. I hit the ground head first and the rest of my body followed.

Damn it! I cursed and then got up quickly. I punched him square in the face but he just bent backwards. He didn't fall. I huffed angrily and then punched him again but he lashed out at the same time. Our fists connected with each other, I cursed and looked at him angrily and lashed out again, this time hitting the side of his face. He staggered but then turned his back too me and stood there.

I wondered what he was doing but then I felt a fist and blood on my nose. I knew It wasn't broken, it was just bleeding. Shit! I felt hazy.

I ignored that feeling. If I could beat Sebastian with weapons then I could beat this guy standing in front of me. I would not look weak to these people. I was their champion and I planned to stay that way.

The guy swung at me again and I dodged it dizzily. A bell rang that meant phase 1 was over. A little break was placed between the phases. So people could take care of you. I stalked over to my corner where dad was waiting for me, looking worried. I flopped down on the chair while people poured water down my throat and washed the blood away, off my face. Dad called my name and I looked at him, "Come on, don't give up yet. You only have to get him down once more and then its over. I can see you swaying"

I was swaying a bit but I looked down at him , " If I can beat Sebastian with his weapons I can take this guy down"

He nodded and left me. I looked up towards the sky and started silently praying. Not to god like many other fighters did. But to my dad. Stephen Herondale. It was his necklace that he gave me, so praying to him would work too right?

_I know this is the first time ive actually talked to you dad. But I would really, really appreciate it if you could help me take this guy down. I feel really dizzy like im hungover and I don't think ill be able to. Please dad._

The bell rang for phase 2 and I slowly got up. Nerves filling my gut or was that just vomit? Either way it made me feel horrible. I knew I was pushing myself. Pushing my body to the ultimate high where it had never been close to. I lashed out my fist and hit him in the nose, he staggered and holding his nose he started shouting, " You Dick! You broke my nose!"

" Just be happy, that's all I broke", I told him smirking. I actually felt kind of bad. Oh well Jace get over it!

He lashed out at me, removing his hand from his face and letting the blood drip down his face and onto the floor. I quickly dodged and lashed out again. This time hitting him in the jaw. He groaned and then as my muscles flexed to lash out again, I saw dust float around him. He looked at them confused too

I wondered what they were but then I ignored it and lashed out at him while the dust was distracting him. Good fighters knew not to get distracted while in the ring. I watched hopefully as his feet fell backwards and the rest of him followed. To the floor. He hit it with a thud and I put my arms up and cheered with the crowd. I jumped in the air as the bell chimed and money was shoved into my hand. The crowd cheered louder and I smiled wide. Proud of myself. I looked up at the sky_ thanks dad!_

Then people started to leave. I saw dad's face. He looked proud but that look of pride was gone in an instant when I saw his eyes flicker to behind me. Where the losing person was. " Jace!"

I turned around and came into contact with a fist right in the jaw. I was forced to the ground and hit it with a thud, holding my jaw. People rushed back. Now we were fighting for nothing. As I got up he took a step backward. Fear in his eyes. I could feel the burning anger surging up through mine. I got ready to hit him back but something stopped me. Something in my head. I thought better of hitting him and tuned to leave when I heard his voice, " Asshole, not good enough to hit me back?"

I took a deep breath through my nostrils and clenched my fists and then undid them again. I was not or ever going to sit back while people insulted me. Especially here. I looked at dad angrily and he nodded. I smirked. He knew better than to let me bottle it in all the rage. I turned around and dashed forward. My fingers clutching around his throat as I took him to the floor.

" I just beat your ass into the ground so I would not be calling me an Asshole if I were you"

He looked up at me with fear. Then I let go. He grabbed his throat and gently started to massage it as he took breaths. I jumped out of the ring and walked to dad, " Good job"

I smirked and followed him to the car in the street. In the darkness I could still see the grey shine of flickering paper stuck to the window shield.

I made my way over to the window shield and dad did too. I made it there before him and ripped the paper out of the windshield wipers and held it in my hands. It was folded with our last name written in Capitals.

I had a bad feeling in my guts. Dad was looking over my shoulder, eager to see what this note was about. Nobody knew what our car looked like. I definitely had never shown anyone. It was a piece of shit.

I unfolded the paper in my hands and what was written confirmed everything.

**Jace, you have one more chance to prove you are worth it. You almost lost tonight, tomorrow night you will fight and you will win as per usual. Do not be knocked over like you were tonight otherwise we will come for you.**

**don't mess this up!**

_**Well? What you think? Please review!:D**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for the reviews guys:P hope you enjoy this chapter. **

I dropped the note on the floor and got into the car. It was getting serious. I knew they had been watching me but I didn't think they would take any action because I had won the fight.

If I fought like that again they would come. They didn't care if I had won, just if I came close to losing they would send more nerve racking notes that threatened and made your stomach churn. I couldn't let that happen. Especially not the next time I fought which was tomorrow night.

I could not get knocked over at all. Hit maybe, but on the ground was not an option. It was compulsory that I won by a long shot.

Dad got into the drivers seat, his knuckles white as snow, as they gripped the steering wheel. I prepared for an earful of yelling and screaming about how I had to try harder and how I was selfish. But all I got was a disappointed voice that was a hundred times worse than being yelled at,

" You wont be going to school tomorrow, or anywhere but the backyard where you will do nothing but train. Get a good sleep tonight and we'll start at 9am sharp"

I sighed. This was going to be absolute hell. I would not be leaving the dusty backyard and I would not be setting eyes on anything but a cylinder that I could take out my rage on. I wouldn't be allowed to leave until dad thought I'd done good and that could be very late at night. I wouldn't be able to see Clary at all. I wouldn't be able to talk to her or touch her or even kiss her. I knew that for the next 24 hours I would not be thinking about anything but her. Complete torture.

We drove home in silence. When we got there, I jumped out of the car and raced inside like a child without dinner. I collapsed on my bed and Alec stirred,

" You okay?", he asked me.

" No, I got a note that said I had one more chance and if I came close to losing they would come for me. Now dad is keeping me here tomorrow with no contact with anything but the punching bag. That means no Clary. Its going to be hell".

" Serious?! that's a bit intense. A whole day of non stop punching. Your going to have no energy left to fight with. Do you want me to tell Clary?", he asked. Sounding a bit like mum.

I shook my head, " No, she'll be in more danger if you tell her. Ive ruined her life the way it is anyway. I don't want her dead".

Alec sighed, " You didn't ruin her life Jace. You brightened it, she told me that. She isn't going to die. Knowing you, you would probably be her hero and save her like last time"

I smiled, " She said that?"

Alec laughed, " Yes she did. Also, she loves you more than anything"

I laughed and then all was silent as we both drifted off into a dreamless night of sleep. I was going to need it for tomorrow morning and night.

o.0.o

I watched as everyone left for school, but I had to stop Alec. He seemed surprised that I had run out in the middle of the street to stop him.

" Tell Clary im sorry. Tell her about the car thing and how I have to train today. Say tonight is big"

He simply nodded and went on his way. Dad called my name from the house and motioned towards the backyard.

I sighed long and hard and hung my head low as I walked through the house and into the yard. I was surprised to see not only the punching bag but a ball, a maze of tyres and dad was standing at the end with a big grin.

"You been busy", I told him but he just started talking.

"Start punching that bag until I blow a whistle and then you'll drop and give me 20 push-ups. Then you will run through those tyres and I will throw a ball at you some point during the tyres and if you fail to catch it, you will do 30 push-ups. Got it?"

I stared at him in complete shock. He would work me to death.

" I wont have any energy for the fight tonight", I protested.

He smiled, " Fights not until midnight, we'll stop at six".

Before I could say another word, he clapped his hands and sent me off toward the punching bag.

I huffed as I punched it. Hard. My fist shook from hitting it after a while and the whistle was not to be heard. I looked at the clock that hung on the porch wall. I had been punching a hard bag for 40 minutes. It was almost 10am now and I still had 9 hours left of boot camp.

At 10, the whistle was blown and I dropped to the ground, catching myself on my toes and palms. I started the 20 push-ups. Rising and falling. I counted as I went and then jumped up and ran through the tyres. Through my peripheral vision I saw a round object hurtling towards me. I turned to look and the thing that was a ball smacked me square in the face. It sent me off balance and I fell backward into a clutter of limbs and rubber. I groaned. This was going to be an agonizingly slow day.

At 2pm I was exhausted. I hadn't any drink breaks or anything. My skin was glistening in the sun. every time I slowed down or stopped, dad would whack me with a stick to keep going.

3pm came around the corner because I heard the door open and close and laughter as people came home. I finished punching the bag and dropped to the ground to start the push-ups. My arms were shaking and barely able to lift me off the ground. But then I heard a laugh that did not belong here. A girls laugh that belonged to Clary. I stopped and stood up, waiting to catch a glimpse of her but also wondering why she was here.

The stick thumped down on my back with crunch. I grunted and set my jaw as I fell back to the ground. I finished and went off to start the tyres. The ball came and I caught it and pegged it back at dad. He yelled at me as I went back to the bag. I smirked as I started my punches. They were weak and faltering. Barely able to move the bag or make it sway.

Panting heavily I pushed on. Waiting for the whistle that would move me on to the next phase. I heard a curtain draw back from upstairs in my room and instinctively looked up. Only to come face to face with a pair of emerald green eyes and a pale face. She waved and I smiled. Dad must of noticed because the stick pounded back down on my body. I was thrown forwards into the dust. The dirt sticking to my body.

" Get up!", Dad yelled, just as the door opened and Clary ran out, looking distressed. She yelled at Dad and ripped the stick from his hands and broke it in half. Then she ran over to me and rolled me over to face her. Her face softened when she saw my face and her eyes glazed over. I could only imagine what I looked like to her. After 6 hours of non stop exercise.

I coughed and looked up at her, " What are you doing here?", it came out hoarse and cracked.

" Alec told me what happened and what you were doing so I thought it would be nice to pay you a visit. I can go if you don't want me here. He also told me you don't bring anybody here", she said touching my cheek.

I started to sit up, " You're here now. that's all that matters"

She smiled and helped to my feet. I realized just how really sore and exhausted I was. I ached everywhere. I felt like id just come out of a war, I was dirty and sweaty. She walked me inside the house and up to my room. I smiled, " Thanks. You just saved me from another 3 hours"

Clary looked horrified, " You've been doing that for six hours?!"

I nodded and she spoke again, "Holy Hell Jace! Why would you do that in this heat for that long? Please tell me you at least had a bottle of water or a break"

I looked at her, " Did you see a bottle of water anywhere?"

She started to tear up, " Why would you do that? You could of fainted"

" Tonight will be really important and I need to practise. I wasn't a big fan of doing that either but you know, dad has his motives", I told her.

She sighed, " Are you going to tell me why?"

I smiled, " Nope"

" Come on Jace. You cant just say tonight is really important and not tell me, your girlfriend, why", she said.

I laughed, " I just did"

Clary smirked and got up, " Fine. Ill just go ask your brother. He tells me everything".

I laughed as she walked out of the room. As soon as she was gone, I jumped up and ran to the mirror that we had in the corner. My back was stinging and burning like crazy. I turned around and looked into the mirror.

My back had several long cuts along it. Dirt and leaves stuck to the cuts from falling over. Blood seeped out of it, making its way down my spine. I sighed and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the shower and stripping down I stepped in. the water pounding down onto my back and instantly stinging.

I shuddered and cringed at the numbing pain that overtook my body.

I took a deep breath and let the water wash away the dirt and leaves and blood. It stung terribly but I ignored the pain and stood under the water for what seemed like 10 minutes. I yawned as I stepped out. My aching muscles ached more. My back stung more.

I got dressed in a pair of boxers and walked to my bed and jumped in it. I yawned one more time as my body started to take the opportunity to sleep. But the door creaked open again and Clary walked in.

She sat on the edge of my bed and looked at my back. She wanted to know what it looked like. I looked up at her, my lips parted and my face half buried in the pillow. I wanted to kiss her so badly and tell her how much I loved her. Even though it had only been like a couple of days or something, I felt like it had been a year. I loved her so much, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to her.

She smiled softly and then laid down beside me, curling up against my chest. She put her hand on my cheek and softly stroked it with her thumb. I smiled as she brought her lips to mine and kissed me slowly. I felt numb all over again as our lips danced together. I felt that sweet taste in my mouth that you usually got from sugar, it made me want more and more of her. But at that moment she pulled away slowly. Letting the taste linger a while longer and then put her head on the pillow.

" Go to sleep", she whispered to me. Like I needed encouragement. My eyes fluttered closed slowly and I fell asleep. Dreaming of nothing. Soundless and peaceful sleep overtook me and held me captive as Clary got up from beside me and walked slowly out of the door.

_**Review! And the next chapter will have tonnes of action and drama in it:D **_

_**But only if you review…**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Anyone reading from Australia? If you are did you hear about that teacher in Brisbane that killed that woman? He was my teacher:/ **_

_**thankyou for all your amazing help! i was so stuck and you guys helped me so much! i narrowed it down to two opptions that got the same amount of tallies so ill go with those:D thankyou so much for your help, oh and im on holidays now so i can update more. **_

I ached everywhere. From my head to my toes. My back was complete numbing pain. The cuts were large but thin. Covering my back they made it numb. I don't know how I was supposed to fight in ten minutes.

Walking down the street, I closed my eyes. I pictured Clary's smile and her bright green eyes. that's what I would be fighting for. I would fight for her and our love because I knew that would be worth it. She would want me to fight for us and that's exactly what I was going to do. I slowly opened my eyes, a smirk on my face as we walked into the cheering mass of bodies.

I made my way over to the ring and jumped in. my opponent was already there. He had brown hair and blue eyes, muscles everywhere. Just like me. He was smaller than me but size never mattered. How strong your will to win was, won you the fight. Tonight my will was huge. Almost busting out of my skin, it filled my whole body. There were too many lives on the line that mattered. Too many people I cared deeply for. They could not and would not die because of my carelessness. Nobody thinks that bad things will ever happen to them but if you live in fear of one bad thing and make one mistake like I did, then its bound to happen to you.

The bell sounded out and we both stood up. Aches pulsed though my body. How was I supposed to fight when I felt like absolute crap? More importantly how was I supposed to win? If I didn't win tonight, yesterday was pointless. I would have been pushed to my limits to the point of giving up in the dirt for nothing. A million thoughts were running through my head and it was beginning to feel swollen. Like the thoughts were cramming it up and increasing the size with its capacity.

Another bell sounded as we both circled each other, jumping from one foot to the other and our fists at our chests. Ready to strike out when the time was right. Finally he made the first move. Striking out his fist towards my eye. I ducked and swerved and as I did I saw a head of red curly hair standing at the back of the crowd. Wait. What?! It couldn't be. She could not be here. It was too dangerous for her to be here right now. There were people watching me who knew who she was. She was right where they wanted her. In the easiest place to take her. Surrounded by people who watched this happen all the time, who didn't give a shit about who was killed or taken because of a mistake. My heart raced in my chest as I lost sight of it.

Maybe I was just seeing things. Maybe I was only seeing what I thought was Clary because I was thinking of her and missing her terribly. After all, how would she know where to come? I turned back towards the guy who was still throwing indirect punches that were randomly going everywhere.

I chuckled to myself as I shot my foot out behind him, which he did not notice, and punched him in the eye. He was sent backward, tripping over my foot and falling to the ground with a thud and a groan. When he got up, his eye was already swollen. He smirked at me and shot me a look like the devil would before he sucked out your soul and contained it in a small cramped jar. The deathly look people gave when they were pissed off. I had just unfortunately done that.

Before I could react he lunged at me, wrapping his big hands tightly around my throat and forcing me to the ground. My back hit the ground with an almost back breaking ache. I could feel the cuts on my back sting and numb again. My air supply was cut off and my face grew hot. I looked up into this guys eyes and saw nothing but pure anger and the want for revenge. Was he for real? He was going to kill me because I was doing what I had to do to win. The objective of this whole setup was to hit people.

I felt my every muscle, nerve and bone tighten with the struggle to breathe. The guys face shook with power and forcing more energy into his grip around my throat. His face was now red from the energy he was using. Was I really going to die here? I didn't get to say goodbye to anyone that mattered. Nobody would get to say goodbye to me, nobody would know the reason behind my death.

I coughed and spluttered and a gurgling noise erupted from my windpipe and the guy smiled down at me. I lifted my hands and unsuccessfully clawed at his hands lifelessly in a desperate attempt to get at least one particle of air inside of me. My face grew hot and I felt my eyes rolling in my head. This was the end. The last of the Herondales, the last of Jace. The poverty ridden teenager who fought illegally for money.

My eyes were forcing themselves closed but I begged them pathetically like a dog on the street begging for an inch of food. I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as I realized I was seconds away from eternity of solitary sleep. I looked out to the solemn faces of the crowd, their faces were drawn to me like moths to light. Their eyes were glistening with tears that would never fall. but that's when I saw her. Bright green eyes like the stars of life stood out from everything else.

She was the only thing in the room that was vibrant in colour and motion. Her tears were the only ones that were plummeting down her cheeks and splashing onto the wooden floor boards beneath her feet. Everything was in slow motion. I felt my heart beating lethargically in my chest, about to stop all together. Her lips opened in a yell of my name but I didn't hear anything. I saw her getting ready to jump into the ring but a big hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back, yelling at her. Dad. She thrashed and twisted in his grip but there was no getting out of it. Dad's grip was like a python, once it was there it wasn't leaving.

My head started to roll to the side as my eyelids were drooping down so agonizingly slowly. I felt numb everywhere, the feeling of my body giving up. Giving up was not normal for me. Herondales never gave up on anything. My dad proved that when he climbed onto the hood of a car to be with his dead wife when he was seconds from death. Herondales weren't known for giving up and I was extensively known as the one who **NEVER **gave up. On anything.

I was not about to give up now. My will was too strong. I didn't care if my body was at its weakest it had ever been, I would still win this fight and show everybody in this room that I was their champion. That I was not a quitter.

I stared at Clary. She was crying hysterically. Her boyfriend was about to be choked to death in front of her very eyes. I was being killed, in my mind, in a way that was most inhumane. How could anyone possibly gain anything from this? Forcing someone to not breathe, making their chest burn unbearably, letting them see everything and feel everything in slow motion and worst of all, allowing them to suffer the feeling of their organs shutting down and their body giving up and letting go.

I would not let that happen to her. I would not let myself die in front of her like this. I turned back to face the guy who was so determined to kill me. But all I could see were black circles blocking my sight. Then everything went fuzzy. Like I was going blind. My chest burned unbearably like I was searing from the inside out. Like any moment I would burst into flames. I felt the life sucking out of me like a vacuum.

My eyes started to close and the world spun around me like I was on a rollercoaster. I looked back at Clary and mouthed I love you to her, she cried harder than id ever seen a girl cry before. She screamed out my name desperately and that was the last thing I saw. My eyes closed without permission. But the last thing I heard was the police bell ring out in alarm and the shouts of men.

But then that was it. Everything stopped working. Nothing responded and I felt my heart stop beating in my chest.

_**Well? It might not be good because my mum food poisoned me so ive been really sick. So please forgive me!**_

_**If I get 10 or more reviews I will update sooner than next week. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!:D enjoy!**_

CLARY POV

A note was on taped to my door when I got home later that evening. Still dazed like a little girl after seeing Jace fall asleep. I picked it off and it was to me like usual. I thought it would be about my parents being out and saying dinner was in the fridge but instead it was in messy unfamiliar writing.

_**Come to 123 Clearwater drive. Be there at 11pm. Jace will be there.**_

I looked at my watch, it was 5pm.

o.0.o

Later that night, I snuck out my window. Jumping onto the garden and squishing some of mums roses in the process. I held the note in my hands like a lifeline tightly, as I made my way to the address. When I got there, the building looked abandoned. I looked at the paper again just to double check, " This is it", I said to myself. I could hear men's cheering and hollering and then a bell chimed. I quickly ran across the road and into the building. The smell of sweat and blood overwhelmed my nostrils. I scrunched up my nose and pushed on. Through the crowd I saw a head of golden hair, wet with sweat. My heart raced and I eventually found myself walking towards the front of the crowd out of curiosity. Why was I here?

I was at the front now, I could see everything clearly. Jace was right in front of me, his body glistening with sweat and shaking with adrenaline. The cuts on his back stood out more than anything and I knew they were causing him pain. I watched intently as Jace laughed at his opponent and then the opposite guy was thrown backward with a groan. But then I watched in horror as Jace's face changed from proud to shocked. The guy on the floor jumped up and, so lightning fast that I didn't notice, his hands wrapped around Jace's throat. I thought it was part of the fight but I knew from the look on his face that it wasn't.

Jace hit the ground and I could tell it hurt. His expression changed to desperate. Desperate to get air. As his hands clawed at this other guy's hands uselessly I realized that maybe, my boyfriend would die right in front of me. My eyes felt hot and I felt them burn with salty tears. He couldn't go long without air in here. It was already hard to breathe because of the heaving mass of sweaty bodies. He looked towards the crowd, his face pink from lack of oxygen. A single tear slid down his cheek as the realization dawned on him, that he was going to die. It made everything inside of me break down and be smashed by some invisible hands. But then I met his honey golden eyes. They were close to death and it scared me. My adrenaline kicked in and I jolted into action. My tears escaping down my cheeks and I yelled out his name. I could still help him. I could jump into the ring and push that guy off him. Jace was just laying there, motionless like he was already dead.

I grabbed the rubber rope that caged them into the ring and began to haul myself into it but a hand clamped around my wrist and jerked me back. " Don't you dare go in there you fucking idiot!", I turned around and saw Robert. His blue eyes flashing with anger and sadness, he pulled me beside him and I thrashed about, yelling and screaming in his grip. I looked from him to my dying boyfriend, " Please! Let me go! I can help him!"

He ignored my words as I cried in hysterics. He was dying! He was dying there on a bloody floor and there was nothing I could do to help him. I stopped thrashing about as I felt his gaze. When Jace looked at me, I felt it. I looked towards him and sure enough his eyes were focusing on me. They were rolling and shaking in the sockets. It was horrifying to see this. I wanted to close my eyes and curl up into a ball but I couldn't. if he died, I wanted myself to be the last thing he saw. But then he looked at the man on top of him and then back at me.

His arms were spread either side of him and he curled his hands into tight fists. He blinked slowly like an angel and silently mouthed ' I love you'. I don't know how, but I cried harder still. Harder and harder, my body shaking violently and my body convulsing in misery and pain. And I watched terrified and shaking in my boots, his eyes slowly closing. I screamed out his name desperately and tugged on my wrist. His eyes were now closed and his face was pale. His fists unclenched and he lay there motionless and dead to the world.

I opened my mouth wide and then a bell rang out and Robert let me go and sprinted off towards a window. As did everyone in the room. I stared around me at the pushing and shoving people trying to escape from this place. Why? Why would they scatter like this?

I looked back to Jace, he was alone. My heart jumped and my body acted it out by jumping into the ring. I skidded on my knees beside his body and I picked up his hand from the floor and held it tightly, " Jace? Please! Open your eyes and talk to me! Tell me your okay and your not gone!", I held his hand to my chest tightly and let my body fall onto his. I rested my forehead on his bare and sweaty chest, and cried. My tears hitting his nipples and sliding off quietly onto the floor.

I heard shouts and looked up. A swarm of police stood in the room, pointing guns around the room. When they saw nobody was in the room, they put their guns away in their pockets and then their gaze fell upon me. Their faces softened slightly at the sight of me, " Please! You have to help me! They killed him"

The officers ran over and one of them jumped into the ring and took his place beside me. He gently pushed Jace's hair away from his neck and placed two fingers over his pulse. He held it there for four or five seconds and then looked at me, " Its very, very faint", he turned to the officers behind him, " Call the hospital! Quickly!", in a more quieter voice, " He's barely alive right now"

I still held his hand tightly, " Please Jace, don't die like this. You promised you would always be there for me, don't leave me", I whispered as I cried more. The officer put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed lightly, " Would you mind if I asked you a few questions? Or would you prefer later?"

I looked at him and he himself looked close to tears, " Can we talk about it later please? I just want to know if he'll be okay"

He nodded and then I heard the distressed signals and sirens of the ambulance. I heard the smacking of doors and the squeak of wheels as the ambulance people came into the room and put the bed beside the ring. We would have to lift him down. The paramedics jumped into the ring and both of them lifted his body, one at his head, holding his shoulders and the other at his feet, clutching his ankles. His head fell lifelessly back, his mouth open. His golden hair no longer plastered to his face but swept back, revealing the skin underneath. I felt the tears coming back as they ran the stretcher out of the room and into the ambulance. I ran with them and was told to sit in the back.

I felt so helpless. I just witnessed my boyfriend be strangled to death, watched the life suck out of him and then everybody scatter like he meant nothing to them. Even his father had run out on him, probably at home now explaining to his family what happened to their son. I knew Alec would be devastated. I'd never seen such a strong brotherly bond before, in all my life. I'd seen brothers come out of situations where their mother was murdered before them by their father and they still had no bond like this. It was amazing and I couldn't believe that it had just been broken. Severed by the hands of a stranger with not so much as a flick of his wrist.

As I stared at Jace now, lying lifeless on a stretcher in the back of an ambulance surrounded by medics who were trying to keep him alive, I remembered all the good times we'd shared. In the short time we had been together it was years of built up love. I'd been in love with him since the moment I laid eyes on this golden heavenly being. I was just too afraid to tell him about my feelings. I remembered the time when he rescued me in another location. When he carried me willingly to the hospital and stayed there until he knew I would be okay. Most girls thought he was a jerk but I could see behind his glamour and mask of disguise. It was a game he played to get people off his case, he fought in illegal clubs, he would have to get people off his back somehow. Even if It meant making them hate him.

I found my fingers playing with his, holding them lightly and tingling them around, intertwining them together and then giving them a light squeeze. I felt the tears burning up again as I remembered every moment we had shared together but I took a ragged breath and wiped them away. I looked up at the medics still rushing around me and Jace. Shoving needles into his arms, talking to each other and giving instructions. One of them looked at me and handed me a sympathetic look, " He's slipping in and out of consciousness, we are trying our best to stabliize him but we don't have the required equipment. I cant guarantee that he'll make it but there is a likely chance that he will"

I looked from Jace back to the medic who was looking at me softly, "Thankyou. For trying to help him", I said as I managed a small smile.

He nodded slightly and his lips pulled back and returned the gesture.

" So… what is he to you?", he asked me. I squeezed gently on Jace's hand,

" He's my boyfriend", I told him with a determined of my head. The medic's face brightened

" Its nice to see you care about him. I know there could have been a thousand people there watching him. But you were the only one to stay with him, you could've left with everyone else but you didn't", he seemed to be amazed at this information, like he couldn't quite believe it himself, that such a small girl like me would stay in a place like that with her boyfriend.

" I love him and he loves me. Nothing can come between us anymore", I said as I stared down at the paleness of his cheeks, the sharp angles of his jaw that curved into his chin and then shaped his full pink lips and up to his perfect nose and then those angelic eyes. The colour of honeycomb flecked with silver, making them seem like a paranormal feature which led up to hair to match. Silky smooth and the feeling of running a feather through your fingers. The golden strands mixed with brown left me breathless. He looked so peaceful laying there but I wondered if he could hear us speaking. If he could hear what I was thinking, I know it was an abnormal thought but I was allowed to be weird in a situation as delicate as this.

The medic hadn't had time to respond as the doors were thrust open and early morning light poured in, making the sweat on Jace's chest gleam and glisten. Almost like making him sparkle. But then the stretcher was pulled forward and instantly I followed. It clattered down onto the road as they sprinted inside the hospital. Nurses jumped in from around corners and directed them to a room. The doors slammed shut in my face by a nurse. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see in them. I looked around me and then flopped down into one of the chairs. It was hard and uncomfortable but I had to sit down for a minute and be alone with my thoughts.

Would he make it? The medic said that there was a likely chance he would but what about highly likely? He was strangled, there was no air flow through him. His organs could of shut down already, he could have brain damage or something serious that he didn't come in with. What if he woke up and he had some mental illness or something? What if he didn't remember anything about me? I put my head in my hands and tried not to think negatively. I needed to think positively. For Jace's sake, he needed all the positive thoughts he could get.

A hand dropped down onto my shoulder, making me jump and stand up protectively. I looked towards the person and saw it was Jace's family. The miserable faces of his mum, sister and brothers. The face I didn't see was Roberts. " Where's your husband?", I asked Maryse.

She looked confused and close to tears, " I- I thought he would be here with Jace- "

I shook my head, " No, im sorry but he ran and left him there dying. He must have been caught by the police or something"

She shuddered and sat down, "How is my baby?"

I looked towards the doors and then back at her, " He was strangled to death but the paramedics said he still had a pulse. They said they were able to get to him in time to keep him alive barely in the van but that's all I know"

Alec took my hand in his which was feverishly cold. He pulled me down the hallway and then pulled back his hood, " Did dad really leave him there? All alone and dying?"

I nodded with the hot tears coming back. The look on Alec's face was devastating. The man who raised him just left his brother on a floor, dead while he ran for freedom.

" Do you think Jace will live?", he asked me. His voice cracking at the end of the sentence. I was right, he was devastated.

I looked at him, " Yes I do Alec. You should think so too. I don't believe he would leave us like that. He could be fighting death right now"

Alec shifted, " Wh - where you there? Like the whole time?"

I felt a tear slide down my cheek, " Yes", another tear as I remembered his desperate face to get air. The single tear that slid down his cheek and the way his lips said those three words. The words that could possibly be the last he would ever say. I felt the tears coming back now.

Alec grabbed my hand and gently squeezed it, "I'm sorry that you had to watch him like that Clary"

I nodded as I cried more. Alec pulled me into a tight hug and we cried together in each other's arms. But then a voice cleared beside me and I wiped my tears away and looked to see the police officer. His hands pulled up his belt as he spoke, " Are you ready to talk now Ms Fray?"

I nodded and got up as the officer took me to a different room. He spoke, " Who is Jace Lightwood to you?"

I swallowed and took a deep breath, " My boyfriend"

He nodded and wrote it down on a notepad, " And do you have any fights or anything like that?"

" No! if your thinking I did it, your wrong. Look at my hands, they couldn't grip around his throat like that. He would of easily been able to stop me", I told the officer.

" Well, you were the only person there in the room with him but im not accusing you of murdering your boyfriend. But are you saying he was strangled?", he asked. Pen poised to scribble down notes.

" Yes. He was. By some stranger", I told him.

" Okay. What were you doing at that place anyway? Its no place for a young lady like yourself", he asked me again.

" There was a note on my door, stating the address and the time. They said Jace would be there so I had to go" I told the officer who was madly writing. This was tiring. I wanted to go back and see if Jace was alive or not. To hear the doctor's words that he had lived. To see his face again, to see it brighten when I entered the room.

" Do you know why there was a note on the door? I know they have their games and they don't usually tell people about their meetings like that, so publicly", his brown eyes flicking over the top of his glasses and looking at me.

" Umm, we were in a bit of trouble with them. I still don't get it, but Jace said that if he ever told anyone about the fights, they would come for him and his family and people would die. He said they would go after me because I was his girlfriend and he cared for me more than the others. I think that's why they gave me the note", I explained to him. It sounded foreign to me, the explanantion I gave to him. I couldn't quite believe it myself that Jace had said all those things, but he was the only one who died.

The officer cleared his voice after a while, " I know for a fact they don't mess around and what Jace said was true. But what I don't understand is if you were in trouble like that, why would you go?"

I shook my head, " I don't know. I just had this feeling that if I didn't go, something horrible would happen. But it happened anyway"

There was silence and then he reached into his pocket and pulled out something small and square, he held it out to my face and there was none other than Robert Lightwood. Holding one of those police signs. So he'd been arrested? Jace will be glad to hear the news. I could feel my face burning with anger,

" I take it you know this man?"

I nodded, " Yeah. that's Jace's father. Robert Lightwood"

The officer put the picture away, " Yep, he was arrested earlier. We found him fumbling with his keys at his car. We know now that he was a participant in these fight clubs and he will be charged for that with at least 10 years in prison. Now that his son his dead because of it"

" Will anything happen to Jace? It wasn't his fault, he never wanted to fight anyway. Robert forced him to by sending him on guilt trips. They are a very poor family. It was the only way they could get quick money", I said.

" Nope, nothing will happen to Jace. He was forced to do it as you said and because it was unwillingly, his dad could get another couple of years on his sentence. But what do you mean a guilt trip?"

" His dad said that if he didn't fight, his brothers and sisters would starve or the family would be living in a sewer. Stuff like that"

He nodded and continued to write, " Do you think his dad cared for him?"

I shook my head, " I know it and everyone else does too. Robert lightwood never cared for his son. He just wanted to use him, Jace has proof of that on his back"

" I've seen his back, its horrible. His father did that to him? Intentional or accidental?", he asked, sounding more disgusted by the sound of Robert Lightwood as I spoke.

" Yes, I was the one that stopped him doing it. It was intentional. They were training all day yesterday and I thought it would be nice to pay them a visit. Jace must of gotten distracted or something and Robert got his attention by beating him with a stick", I said quietly.

" That could be more years on the sentence. But thankyou for speaking with me. This information is enough to put him away for a long time. You may leave now", the officer told me. He shook my hand and sent me a warm smile as I stood up and walked out of the room.

I took my place beside Alec and sunk down into the chair. Not a word was spoken too anybody. We sat there In silence until the doors opened and a single nurse walked out. I jumped up and ran over to her, " Is he alright?"

" I take it everyone here is his family and you're his girlfriend?", she sounded so calm and collected. How could she be so calm?

We all nodded, " Well, there is good news and bad news. Which do you want first?"

I stomped my foot, just get it over with already. Stop letting us stand here in suspense.

" Bad news" Maryse said.

The nurse smiled, " Alright, the bad news is that he still hasn't woken up but the good news Is that he is alive. He is conscious but he wont open his eyes yet. It could be at least a couple hours or even days until he opens them. He's recovering"

_**Are you happy? See I didn't kill him! He is alive! Haha please review!**_

_**Right there…. Type something in that box…. Please..**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Thanks for the reviews! Appreciated! Sorry for the wait, I had a rough week:/**_

Relief washed through me. He was going to be okay! And the best part of it all was when he woke up, he would be able to live a normal life. A normal teenage life, with a girlfriend, a family and he would be able to forget all about keeping his secret from every living soul. He wouldn't have to train all day anymore. wouldn't have to tell lies or hurt people he didn't know.

I saw Maryse sit down in the corner and wipe her eyes. I walked over to her and took a seat beside her. She looked over and hugged me, it surprised me but I went along with it and hugged her back, " If it wasn't for you Clary, my son might be dead"

I smiled, not knowing what to say. What could I say? But Maryse kept talking,

" I don't know what we can do now Clary. With Robert in Prison now, Jace isn't going to fight anymore, but I don't know how im supposed to provide for this family anymore"

An idea flooded into my mind, " Do you know how to be a secretary?"

Maryse pulled away, " Of course, I used to be one but then I was dropped. Why do you ask?"

" Well, my mum owns an art school and she needs a secretary for her filing and stuff, I could get you a job and it pays well. But only if you want it?", I told her. Looking into her striking blue eyes, she smiled.

" Thankyou so much Clary. You're the only girlfriend of Jace's that I love", she said with a bright smile and eyes beaming.

" Your welome Mrs Lightwood", I told her politely and she looked at me,

" Call me Maryse dear", she said.

o.0.o

Four hours later a nurse tapped my shoulder. I looked up and she motioned with her clipboard and pen further down the hallway. We stopped out of ear shot from Jace's family and I looked at her, waiting for her to speak.

" Your Clary Fray right?", she asked me, raising her eyebrows.

I nodded, " Yes, why?"

She smiled a sweet small smile, " He's been saying your name, its repetitive, since we got his heart rate normal again, he hasn't stopped saying your name"

I smiled wide, " Really? That's so… amazing!"

She laughed, a small laugh, " I just thought I'd tell you-"

She was cut off by a beep from her pocket. She took it out and looked at it. It was a pager, does every doctor have one of these?

She read through it and then looked at me, still smiling, " Go"

I frowned, " What?"

She laughed, " He's awake!"

I let out a relieved laugh and jumped up and hugged her, she made a surprised laugh and then I let go. I looked towards Jace's room and then took off running as fast as I could go. My vision went blurry with tears as I skidded towards the door to my boyfriend. I grasped the handle and quickly entered the room. I closed it quietly and stared towards Jace. A nurse shuffled out of the room quietly behind me as I made my way slowly towards his bed.

I stood beside his hand now, I felt my eyes tear up at the sight of him. His skin was pale, there were tubes coming out of his nostrils and attached to a machine behind the bed. A clamp was around his pointer finger and hooked up to a different machine. His bare chest had cords with the tips of them covered in small gauze mats. Monitoring his heart. A blood pressure band was around his bicep and the soft beeping of the machine was rhythmic. I looked at the machine and saw the green line moving up and down like a normal heartbeat should.

I fumbled with a crease in the sheets near his hand, why weren't his eyes open? I lightly touched his hand and found it in mine. I held it lightly as not to hurt him and lightly made circles on the back of his hand, a tear fell from my eye and dropped silently to the floor, " I love you so much Jace", I whispered.

I leant my elbows on the bed and raised his hand to my cheek, letting the feel of his skin soothe me and calm me. I loved the feel of his skin, it made me feel alive. With boundless energy. Powerful even.

I then felt his thumb move across my cheekbone, lightly. Like he used to. I leant into it as I felt his hands in my hair. I felt my eyes prick again as I looked towards him slowly. My mind whirling with what I would see in his eyes. Would he be the same? But then all thoughts ended as our gazes locked together. Mine fixed on the golden aura that was burning in his. They were only barely open but I could already see the gold underneath. His lips turned up into a smile, though his lips didn't part. He was glad I was here.

" Hey", he whispered. I didn't realize how much I missed his voice. It was terrible, another tear rolled down my cheek as I laughed softly, only Jace would say that after an incident like this. He was one of a kind.

" Hey", I said as I wiped my eyes with my spare hand. After saying that, I watched as Jace looked down at his chest. Watching the gauze mats around the chords like a hawk. Waiting for a sign of movement that would never be seen. I smiled small as I watched him inspect his body like a newborn baby.

He looked back up at me and parted his lips, " Are you the only one?"

I shook my head, " Your family's in the hall"

He blinked, " Even dad?"

I squeezed his hand reassuringly and shook my head for the second time, " No, Jace he was arrested and going to jail for a long time"

At this news, his face lit up and his eyes opened wide as he smiled the second biggest smile I'd ever seen, he let out a sigh of relief and then pulled me down so fast, I didn't have time to support myself and fell onto him as lightly as I could. He looked at me asking for my permission to kiss me. I nodded as I brought my lips closer to his and then they were together. Soft and light. Slow and passionate.

One hand was cupping my cheek and the other hand of his was lightly wrapped around my back. Pulling me closer to him. I heard the heart monitor beeps increase to a faster pace as he kissed me and pulled me close to him. I felt him smile as I pulled away. I looked down at him and he had a smirk on his face, " See what you do to me?"

I laughed as I looked up at his monitor to see the line rapidly moving up and down and beeping wildly. I looked back down to Jace, " I'll go get your family"

He rolled his eyes, " Do you have to?"

I opened my mouth, " Yes I do. What about poor Alec? Your mum?"

He chuckled quietly, " Fine. If you must"

I smiled as I got up and out the door. Maryse jumped up, " Is he alright?!"

I motioned towards the door, " Why don't you go in and see for yourself?"

She nodded and made her way towards Jace's door and everyone else followed. I joined the back of the line and stood at the end of the bed at his feet as everyone else crowded around him. Maryse started to cry at the sight of him and took his hand in hers, " Jace, honey. I know I havent been the best mother to you but I will make a change on that, for you and your siblings. Im so sorry that it had to come to this but Clary is going to get me a job with her mother. I'll be able to provide for you and we wont have to live like poverty ridden people anymore. Ill make an effort from now on. I promise"

I watched as Jace's eyes started to water as his mum hugged him. It was a heart warming scene to witness. Jace had told me about the night his dad beat him and his mum didn't try to stop him. She just sat there and watched. Jace wanted his mum to be there for him like a normal mother but she wasn't. maybe now it would take a turn for the better. As I watched this, I thought of my own mother. The one that was hardly at home, she was always at her art school painting or trying to figure out files and put them in an organised system.

When she was at home, she didn't come out of her 'den' as she liked to call it. When she came out she was cranky and tired and snapped at everyone.

Alec replaced his mothers spot beside Jace, and looked down at him while Jace looked up at his younger brother. A smile played at his lips and then without warning, Alec lunged at Jace. Hugging him tightly like he never wanted to let go. I watched as Alec started to cry, " I thought you were gone! I thought you left me here, alone"

Jace chuckled, as he smiled at his brother, leaking tears onto his chest, " First, Alec, I wasn't gone, thanks to my lovely girl over there", he pointed a finger in my direction and I smiled lovingly as Jace smiled, " and second, I would **never **leave you alone, anywhere. But if I were too.. D-die… for good, you would have Clary, or everyone else"

Alec looked at me, with his puffy eyes, asking if it were true. I nodded eagerly at him to prove Jace's point. He smiled, " Thanks, you're the best brother anyone could ask for Jace"

At this, Jace laughed, " You may adore me when im rich and famous in a gold plane"

Everyone in the room, rolled their eyes. Including Maryse.

o.0.o

That night, only one person was allowed to stay in the room with Jace. Everyone had nominated me for the stay, because they thought he would be most calm, if I was by his side. It made me blush.

The nurses handed me blankets pillows and set me up a mattress on the floor. I started to make the bed up for myself but Jace cleared his voice from behind me. I turned to look at him while I was throwing the doona cover over, " What?" I asked him.

He frowned, " Don't bother making that thing. it's a waste of time"

" Why? The nurses gave it to me, it would be rude of me not to use it", I told him with a smile on my face.

He laughed, " So like you…. But come up here with me. don't sleep on the floor. All alone. And cold"

I laughed, " I cant"

At this he frowned slightly, " Why not?"

" Because ill hurt you. Your hooked up to machines and I might knock one of them or something", I told him, I couldn't imagine what would happen if I were to roll over and become tangled in his chords and accidently pull it out or push it further in. it would defiantly do some type of damage if I knocked it even the slightest.

He shook his head, " No you wont, I swear"

He huffed, " Fine, but only because you swore"

I heard him laugh to himself as I left the sheets and took off my boots and climbed, ever so gently into the empty space beside him, that he had generously given up for me.

He pulled the sheets up around us and my hand found his but he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close, like a mother bird tucked her baby under her wing and snuggled close together to sleep. I looked up at him to find him looking down at me.

"You know, your too nice for your own good sometimes", I explained to him lightly and his chest vibrated against my cheek as he laughed,

" I try" he simply replied. I smiled as I lifted my chin upwards and kissed his jaw bone, letting it linger for a moment before planting another light kiss on his throat. I felt his heart rate quicken and heard it too. But I left it at that and looked up at him with eyes filled to the bursting point of love.

" I love you", I told him. I had never uttered those words with as much meaning, as I had just done. I really did love him, like id never loved before. We were a match made in heaven, brought down to this earth to help each other.

He kissed my hair and said it back, " I love you too"

He smiled as his eyes closed slowly and mine followed. With a small yawn, I fell asleep in Jace's arms. He truly was amazing. He had just come back from death and he still managed to put everyone first. But at least we were safe now. They thought Jace was dead, so they would stop the following and the plans to kidnap us all, wouldn't they? It would have been dropped, as long as they didn't know Jace was alive, we were safe. And I couldn't wait to help Jace live his new, _free, _life.

_**And, im done! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I apologize if it was boring…**_

_**Do you think they are safe? **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Omg! Thankyou so much for all the reviews! This story might be coming to a close soon….**_

Jace POV

I was out of hospital now and loving it. Mum had told me about Dad being arrested, and I was so incredibly happy. I could live my life like I should, with no problems or abnormalities that normal teenagers didn't have to live with. I could concentrate on my relationship with Clary and I could finally go out without having to worry about being back home in time to fight or train. It was like a 100kg weight had been lifted off my shoulders and I was able to fly by myself.

Sitting at home now, Clary was over with me in the lounge room. I was told to remove my bandages from around my back, that were covering the stick marks that dad had made and had become infected from lack of treatment and all the crap that got into the cuts when they were fresh. I was hunched over and Clary was massaging my shoulders, something about getting me relaxed?

She gently dropped her hands to the bandages and started to pull on the clip. The bandages fell away from my back and Clary gasped, " Whats wrong?", I asked.

" Your back is red", she told me with a hint of laughter edging at her voice.

" That's how its supposed to be", I turned around and pulled her down onto my lap. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around my neck and held onto me while I smiled down at her, " Now I can do anything I want"

She threw her head back in a laugh and I dove down and placed kisses along her neck. She squirmed for a minute but then relaxed and put her fingers on my chin and lifted my face up to look at her. I smiled and she returned the gesture as my lips came onto hers. I had missed them so much. Even though I had kissed her in the hospital, it didn't compare to now. I just woke up then and so tired but now I was awake and hyped up.

I kissed her hard and hungry for more. I felt her hands creep up underneath my shirt and run up my chest lightly, ghosting around my pecks and making me shudder. She smiled against my lips as she lifted my shirt up over my head, she ran her hands up and down my stomach and over my arms as I pushed her back onto the couch, her hair splayed out around her, making her look like a perfect angel, with creamy white skin, flaming red hair and the most striking eyes I had ever seen. I saw the blush rising to her cheeks and lowered myself onto her, kissing her all the while.

But then she jerked back suddenly and bit my lip. I got off her and stood up beside her, while she looked around her and then her gaze settled on me, " Im so sorry Jace, I just.."

I sat back down beside her and hugged her tightly, cradling her head under my chin while I felt something wet drip onto my collarbone and tickle a line down my stomach, " I know, theres nothing to worry about it now okay? You don't need to apologize"

I felt her nod quietly while I held her. I knew why she jerked back like that. It was because of that man that kidnapped her and did things to her, that she needed the hospital. That man was a disgusting, foul alien. How dare he do that to someone like Clary. She didn't deserve it, she deserved nothing like this. She didn't deserve to live in fear of being hurt or killed, to be involved in illegal operations that could land her some serious time but this was all over right? None of us had to live in fear anymore. It was over, they thought I was dead, they didn't know I was alive today, so they wouldn't bother to continue their little mission to hurt my family.

o.0.o

The next day, mum was up way before me. She was in her room, pacing back and forth over her wardrobe. I walked into her room and she turned to look at me, " I don't know what I should wear!"

I smiled, " How long have you been up, worrying about your clothes?"

She sighed and stood still, her shoulders sinking as the tension left her body, " An hour now but I need this job. If I don't dress properly, I could lose it before I even start"

" Mum, this is Jocelyn were talking about. She wouldn't fire you for your clothes. Just wear whatever you want. Im sure she'd understand", I told her, hoping it would relax her a bit more.

She laughed a bit, " Your right, it doesn't matter. Ill go and make you guys breakfast and then go", she said smiling as she left the room. I smiled and shook my head. Mums. I was so glad, that she was smiling again. I hadn't seen a smile on her face since I was little. It was hazy to remember so it was a new thing to see but I was proud of her. She wanted to provide for her family, for her kids and to keep a roof above our heads without having to rely on her eldest sons strength and will power. When she smiled now, her blue eyes lit up further and her white teeth shone and it was like everything else in the world that had thrown her stuff, she had overcome it.

When I went downstairs the most amazing smell I had ever encountered in this house assaulted my nostrils. The table was full of food that I hadn't had in forever. There was pancakes marinated in bacon grease, scrambled eggs with herbs, bacon strips and a big jug of orange juice. I had never had this much breakfast before. It was always an apple and water but now it was this feast before my eyes. I smiled at mum who smiled back and wiped her hands on a cloth and moved to take her place at the table. Everyone else came down for breakfast, following the amazing smells and sights and dug in.

When I was finished, I was full and I felt really fat. I had never eaten this much food before and I felt sooooo fat! I excused myself from the table, earning glances from everyone but ignored them and kept walking outside. I hooked up the punching bag and positioned myself in front of it and readied my fists but a feeling of nervousness and fear? Settled in my stomach. What was I scared of? It was a punching bag, nothing to be scared of.

But it was my body's way of telling me, that It was not ready to punch things yet. The doctors had told me to not fight anything or any strenuous exercise for at least two months. At least. But I had too.

I took deep breaths and ignored my body's pleas as I took the first swing. It shuddered all the way from the impact at my fist to my shoulder. I took my hand away and looked at it confused. Spreading out my fingers and turning my hand like it was on display. The blue veins in my hand were way more noticeable, sticking out like they were 3D. My knuckles had gone a dark red and my hands were shaking.

_Okay, that's enough_ I thought.

o.0.o

That morning, mum had dropped us off at school and I kept getting this feeling of being watched. Like someone kept watching me. As I walked up to the school gates with Alec, a rock was thrown at me. It hit my arm and bounced off and clattered to the ground. I rubbed my arm and bent down to pick it up and throw it back at whoever had pegged it at me. But something caught my eye on the rock. It was black lines that swirled into words. Three little words that got the nerves rolling in my stomach again, the fear spreading through me like flames and my fists shaking.

**Your not safe!**

_**Sorry if its short! I now have 6 stories to write and school just started again so I have homework to do now and yeah… **_

_**What did you think of this chapter? What do you think Jace will do? **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Thankyou for all the reviews: ) I would love it if everybody who read this chapter reviewed, because I know how many people read it at like 4,000 people a chapter and its only getting like 10 or 13 reviews.. So please review**_

Mum had told me, if anything were to happen at school today I had to call her and she would take me and everybody else home. But was it really necessary?

Instead of taking out my phone and dialling her number, I shoved the rock into my pocket and continued to walk into the school gates. Meeting up with Clary at my locker. I kissed her as the bell rang and I got out all my books and made my way to class. I had Biology first up with my least favourite teacher Mr Hughes. He was always uptight and set tonnes of homework to complete by the next day. But of course, given my 'hobby' I never did it and was close to failing the homework part of the subject.

But when I turned the knob to the door of the classroom, I was surprised to see that Mr Hughes was not present today. He was _always _here. Even when he was throwing up and complaining of back pains. I remember when his wife was giving birth to his son and he was still in class and a grumpy asshole. He was never at home, which pissed off his wife. She actually came into class one time and dragged him by the collar outside, yelling and screaming at him about never being home to help her with the baby. Everyone found it funny but when Mr Hughes came back into class, he made us write from the textbook for 70 minutes without putting our pencil down or taking a break.

But as I walked in, everybody turned to look at me because I was late. I was wondering why Mr Hughes was away but I hand clamped down on my shoulder, making me jump a little as I turned to face a man about my height. Muscles bulging out of his tight business shirt, like any minute the buttons on the front might pop open and the shirt would be broken. The shirt looked like it might fit a much skinnier person, maybe like Clary's friend Simon.

He had a long scar running down the side of his face, barely missing his eye but at least a centimetre. It was long and jagged and silver. His eyes were a dark grey like mist that clouded around the black pupils that looked to be barely there. He had short grey hair that looked almost a pale blue. His general overall appearance made him look like someone to be afraid of.

" You must be Jace Lightwood", he said with a smile that showed a gold tooth in the back of his mouth, that glinted with the slightest turn of his head.

I nodded as I made my way to my desk and took a seat. Well. This was going to be interesting.

He turned his back and picked up a white board marker and wrote his name on the board and turned around to face the rest of us. But his gaze rested on me with a glare in his eyes, " My name is Mr Starkweather and I will be taking over Mr Hughes' classes for a while"

One of the girls raised their hands. I looked to see who it was and none other than the teachers pet, Kathy Green.

" Where Is Mr Hughes?", she asked our new teacher.

He just shrugged, " He decided he wanted a break from teaching for a while. Some people just don't like dealing with bratty, _nosy_ teenagers"

He emphasized the word nosy as his gaze burned into hers. She lowered her hand slowly and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. I smirked at the look on her face when he said it. Priceless!

But he turned his attention to me, " Something funny Mr Lightwood?"

Alright, I was going to have a bit of fun, " Nah, but actually I prefer to be called Jace"

He cocked his head as he came a bit closer to me, " Well, Jace, I would prefer to be called by my first name as well but you know… we don't always get what we want", he said with a smirk and a death glare as he made his way back to the front of the classroom, " Unless you're the president"

I stared after him with a glare that suggested he shut up. My heart rate quickened and I felt a burning sensation in my chest and a tingling feeling in my stomach that was all too familiar, I tried to ignore it and concentrate on my work.

I opened my book and started to write what we were told to do on the board but then I decided I would pass a note to Magnus sitting beside me. _wanna come to Taki's tomorrow night with Alec?_

I passed it to him while Mr Starkweather had his back turned. I got it back two seconds later. In pink writing. I smirked as I read it, _who going?_

I scribbled _Me and Clary obviously. So?_

_Sure thing! As long as you promise not to having a sucking face competition together : )_

I smiled, _cant promise anything glittery boy : ) make a deal, ill try to keep my hands to myself if you do the same_

Magnus' face contorted into a scowl as he looked at me, _that is gonna be so hard! Alec's skin is so soft! _

I almost burst out laughing, _That's gross! Lets both try really hard and then maybe they'll give us a treat at the end!: )_

_Your on angel boy, if I get to the bedroom first you owe me $20 and if you get there first, I owe you $20. Deal?_

_Sure, ill win though. don't get your hopes up glitter stick_

I smirked at the last two words. Magnus hated being called a glitter stick. Glitter boy was okay but he didn't like being called a stick. Even though he was stick thin, he had to wear girls jeans.

I was about to pass it to him but a pale, rough hand clamped down on mine, pinning it to the desk and squeezing it hard so I would drop the paper. I jerked back and looked up to see Mr Starkweathers eyes beading down to mine.

His grip was getting harder and harder until I was sure my hand had gone black with no blood, so I reluctantly let go of it, earning stares from everyone around me.

Mr Starkweather smiled in return and opened it up and turned to face me, " Writing notes in class, Mr lightwood, is damaging to the brain. It doesn't allow you to concentrate properly, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

I frowned as he unfolded It and started to read, " Yeah, actually I do. You can drop that because its none of your business what I write to my friends. At least I wasn't texting him"

He just turned to look at me slowly, like a cougar about to pounce on its prey, " You will not speak to me like that! You will show me respect like any other teacher in this school. It is my business when its interrupting my teachings"

I stood up, " Well, Sir, it just so happens that I don't really like any of the teachers here so I don't show respect to any of them. And were you teaching yourself? Because I think I recall that there was no talking just before."Mr Starkweathers eyes glazed over in anger, " Three weeks detention for you. Every Saturday, you can clean the cafeteria kitchen for an hour"

I opened my mouth to protest but it wasn't worth it. He wasn't worth it. But then he began talking about.

" You can stay after class. We need to have a little chat"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Magnus who smiled at me and mouthed, " Nice one"

I cleared my throat and then he spoke again, " Oh and you'll be completing that work if you want to get out of here before lunch Mr Herondale"

I dropped my pen on the floor and froze. Every bone in my body cramped up and I couldn't move. How did he know my last name?

Nobody here knew I was the missing boy Jace Herondale. They only knew me as Jace Lightwood. Only the teachers knew about me and they preferred to talk about other things beside my last name origins and they called me by my adopted last name.

So how the hell did he know this?

_**Well? Good or bad? I wrote this in one hour so sorry if its crap:/ **_

_**How do you think Mr Starkweather knows this? Do you think its just a coincidence? Or do you think Mr Starkweather is not who he seems?**_

_**Review and tell me your thoughts! **_

_**15 or more reviews and ill update twice in a week if not once a week: )**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**I think from now on, ill be updating whenever im finished a chapter because I have 7 stories to write, on top of homework, assignments, training my horse, and a bunch of other stuff. **_

I finished all my work, sat quietly but my thoughts were loud and obnoxious. Annoying me. The bell for lunch rang and all the students stood up and collected their things, but as soon as I stood up, a heavy hand clamped down on my shoulder and pushed me back down. Lucky I hadn't pushed my chair in, otherwise I would of fallen onto the floor.

I sighed and rested my head in the palm of my hand as Mr Starkweather sat on the desk beside me. Bending forward to talk to me. God, his breath was disgusting. Like dirt and blood. A familiar smell that I would forever be reminded of.

" Jace, I wanted to know what those scars were all over your back"

I looked up at him slowly and angrily. Really? I was missing out on food, because this stupid dick wanted to know about the scars on my back? It was really none of his business. And when did he see them anyway?

" Its none of your business. There's this thing called trust right? And I don't really trust you at all. So that means, you don't get to know", I told him. I had a funny feeling that Mr Starkweather wasn't who he was saying he was.

" If it's the well being of students then it Is my business", he said through a harsh whisper.

" I'll tell you, if you tell me how you know my last name", I told him. Deals were the ultimate game. I wasn't really going to tell him, I just wanted to know.

" Every teacher knows your last name. you were the big news story back then, everybody knows who you are", I could tell he was lying. He kept locking his gaze up to the ceiling instead of too my face. Like he didn't want to give something away.

" No teacher talks about it anymore. They call me by my adopted last name. I know your lying" I told him defiantly.

But he just shook his head and smiled, " Are you really that stupid? Everybody in this world, knows about you. You were famous. You were the talk of every meeting, every conversation, every conference, every news story. I know who you are because I watch the news and read the paper. But your too stupid to just see that. I pity the woman who puts food on your table. She just let you rot in your room"

And that was enough. I had gotten up from the table, pushed my chair back so hard that it flung back and hit the wall with a loud bang. I heard the door open and I turned to see Jordan, he must of seen how angry I looked because I saw him flinch, " I, er, umm… forgot my pen"

He quickly moved to his desk and collected his pen. I ignored his presence as I clenched my fists at this 'teacher' he glared at me, " Can I ask you something?"

" No, im done talking to you. Ive had enough", I said. As I turned away, realising what I was about to do and began to walk out of the door when he spoke

" How does it feel knowing your birth parents wouldn't believe you? How does it feel knowing they didn't want you around?", he seethed.

I quickly turned on my heel and walked over to him, " You mustn't of watched the news, because that's not what happened", and with saying that I raised my fist and punched him as hard as he could. Hard enough to knock him out. He fell off the desk and fell into a heap of fallen chairs on the floor.

" Nobody gets to say that to me you asshole", I said. I spat on him as I started to leave. But Jordan was right beside me.

" Holy shit! That was so cool! Im so glad I forgot my pen!", he said with a smile on his face. I looked at him, his cheeks were blushing red, his eyes were wide and excited. He was on a rush from witnessing that.

" Be quiet! People will hear you", I told him. My heart still beating hard in my chest, I shook my fist out and continued walking.

" But you punched the new teacher Jace! Where did you learn to punch like that? You knocked him out cold! Im feeling kinda scared of you now but man that was soo cool! Damn dude!" He whispered.

I laughed, " Don't worry about it. But keep your mouth shut", I looked at him and he nodded and pretended to zip his lips and throw away the key.

But I turned to him, " After all, he deserved it. Did you hear the way he was talking to me? He deserves to be dead"

I got a proud look from him as he walked outside and joined our group on the grass. Eating, talking and smiling.

Clary joined me and sat on my lap as I rested my chin on her shoulder, gently kissing her neck and making my way up to her lips. The kiss quickened and deepened in an instant. Her hand squeezed my thigh and I was screaming on the inside. Screaming to go somewhere private and do more than kiss. But she wasn't ready and I wasn't about to push her. So I kept quiet.

We kissed until I heard a voice clear behind me. A tapping on my shoulder and I broke my kiss and hold on Clary and turned around to come face to face with Mr Starkweather. His eye was dripping blood slightly, his face was pink from anger. But he pulled something out of his pocket, a piece of paper, " The nurse wants to see you Mr Lightwood. Immediately"

He handed me the paper and walked off, back into the school building. I smirked as I read the note and Clary hesitantly retreated from my lap and joined Alec on the grass who seemed a little flustered and awkward. I gave her one quick kiss on the forehead, " Be back in a minute"

She nodded and watched me go as I stalked off towards the school building and turned a corner into the nurses office. The door was closed, so I turned the knob and noticed the lights were off. The room dark. I took a step forward into the room, " Hello? You wanted to see me?"

There was no answer. As I walked further into the room, I heard the door click shut behind me and I flinched. This was creepy. " Hello? Nurse, im here for you to see me now!" I yelled out, getting annoyed.

I crossed my arms over my chest and turned back towards the door with an annoyed huff and reached out to grab the handle but then I heard movement behind me and turned around to see Mr Starkweather again. He grabbed a hold of my neck and held it tightly and slammed me up against the wall. I struggled and clawed at his hands. This could not happen again.

But then his fingers spread apart on the right side and I felt something sharp slide into the skin and then a feeling of pressure over where he stabbed me with something. He let go of me and I coughed. My head throbbed, my stomach felt queasy and the room was spinning. My vision spotting. I staggered forward and emptied my lunch onto the tiled floor, groaning as I made my way to the door, reaching for the door handle but my hand slipped away and I felt myself falling. Blacking out before I hit the floor. The last thing I saw was Mr Starkweathers evil smirk…..

_**What do you think Is happening? One of you was right about the teacher. Very spot on but I cant say which one of you, because that would ruin the story!: )**_

_**Review please!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the long wait… just wasn't motivated.. please forgive me?**

Clary POV

Wherever I was. It smelt like blood. That metallic and disgusting smell lingered in the air, I couldn't see, there was something covering my eyes, blinding me. I tried struggling but I was tied up, I heard sounds around me but I couldn't identify them. Nothing was making sense. I don't remember anything about how I got here, all I know is that I was just kidnapped. For the second time.

Most people wont even get kidnapped once, how lucky was i? beating the odds of statistics and being abducted twice in my young life.

**-flashback—**

_I pulled out my pj's and put my ugg boots over my freezing cold feet. I began to blow dry my hair and i couldn't stop thinking about Jace. I was waiting on a text from Alec, Jace hadn't come back from the nurses office like he promised he would. he either finished and went back home or something happened. I was hoping to lean more to the nicer option, that he had forgotten to say goodbye, but that one part of my mind wanted to only stress about the bad. I was probably worrying for nothing, Jace would be at home, training… wouldn't he?_

_I turned the drier off at the wall as my phone began to vibrate._

' _he isn't here!' – Alec. _

' _what?! Where would he be? He wouldn't just leave us' - Clary_

' _I don't know! I just got home. Ill wait a few hours and see If he shows up, but if he doesn't.. we are just going to have to assume the worst' – Alec_

' _Well.. let me know if he does show up please? Thanks Alec' – Clary_

' _Will do' – Alec_

_I set my phone down and resumed my hair drying task. I turned it back on, but the lights began to flicker, the dryer broke down and the lights turned off. I couldn't see anything and the panic began to rise in my stomach. Was it those guys from the clubs? Had they found me? That nauseating feeling sat in the pit of my stomach as I switched my phone on and used the screen to light my way. I would have to go outside and turn the power back on.. I was home alone so nobody was here to comfort me, I really didn't want to go outside so I decided I would call Alec and get him to talk to me as I turned it back on. He picked up on the second ring,_

" _Clary! Are you alright?", his almost instantly soothing voice popped out from my phone, I had it on speaker, so I could use the light as I talked._

" _My power just turned off", I rushed out, panic mode was on in my head. _

" _Ok, are you home alone?", he asked and I nodded silently , then remembered he wouldn't see that so I spoke a quiet yes._

" _Don't you dare go outside, go sit in your closet or something with a knife. Just in case its them, I don't want you to be caught Clary. Don't go outside!" he warned, I could hear the other Lightwood family members in the background, asking questions. Alec answered them all truthfully and finally Maryse spoke through the phone._

" _Clary, I am warning you. Please do not go outside by yourself. They might have already taken my baby and I don't want you to be next. Tell me you will stay in your room like Alec said until we come for you", she begged and I could hear the pain and the tears behind her voice, I could picture her crying into the phone right now. _

" _Maryse, I have to go turn the power back on, if something happens you can call 911 and the neighbours will hear me. I promise nothing will happen to me. Im strong", I comforted, trying not to let her hear the fear and panic in my voice. I knew I was shaking from the fear, but I was glad she wasn't here to see it. _

_I turned the knob to the front door and stepped outside, it was brighter out here. The dull, grey moonlight cascaded down through the tree branches, creating daunting shadows that danced around as the wind blew, only adding to the fear inside me. _

" _Fine, but just be careful, If you see anything or hear anything. I want you to run. Run as fast as you can. we will stay on the phone the whole time", Maryse argued and I agreed to her request._

_I finally reached the power box, it was on the side of the house in the darkest part but to make it worse, there was a big tree standing over the top of the box, adding extra darkness, but also a cover for anything that was lurking in the tree branches. I looked up to check but there was nothing. I began to fiddle with the switches and wires in the box and finally, after at least five minutes, the lights turned back on, I could hear the hair dryer blasting in the bathroom. I closed the box. I turned around to make my way back to the door, _

_SNAP_

_I quickly turned around to look, but nothing was there. I turned back around and I heard rustling but ignored it as a possum but then a dark mass jumped in front of me. A man, wearing black. A hoodie covered his face, but the moonlight showered him. Revealing itself in his eyes, he smiled an evil smile and I saw the glint of his teeth as he grabbed me. I screamed but I was cut off my something sharp sliding into my neck. Maryse and Alec were shouting through the phone but the snap and crunch below me indicated that the stranger in front of me had smashed the phone. _

_I hunched over and emptied my stomach on the grass, feeling whatever he had just done to me take effect, as I began to give into sleep. His moonlight covered eyes were directly in front of mine as I closed my eyes and gave in to the effects._

_-__**flashback end—**_

I heard two people come into the room where I was. The thing covering my eyes was removed and blinding light showered my vision, stinging pain filtered through my sensitive eyes, bringing little tears. It soon passed and I could finally focus.

I saw two men in black standing in front of me, both wearing hoodies and skinny jeans, covering their faces. both had still faces. the fear rose up in my stomach again and this time I looked away from them, taking in my surroundings.

The room I was in was small, the size of a jail cell. The walls were brick, but I noticed that there were metal bars along one side. I could see through it, there was a bolt on it and a key lock. That's when I realised I **was **in a jail cell. the window at the top of the wall was cemented. Whoever had taken me, made sure I would not get away. And the fear doubled inside of me, what would happen now? What did they want with me?

JACE POV

I was alone in a small cell. I knew who had taken me, the watchmen. They had been spying since that first date, they had watched me, learned what I liked, every detail down to my middle name. I had woken up in here, tied to the chair with zip ties, my mouth gagged and blindfolded. Two men in black had come in and explained the situation to me, they told me they were taking everyone who knew about me. Clary was here, I had seen them carrying her over their shoulder as they put her in her own cell, tied, gagged and blindfolded her like they did to me. They weren't going to explain it to her, they were going to hurt her I knew it. they had told me themselves, until they decided that it was enough and they would kill her.

of course that boiled my blood. I tried punching one of them and yelling at them but the gag prevented me and I was tied, so I ended up flipping the chair on its side, where I lay now, my face against the cold and stained concrete floor. The hard, brown stains on the ground, was blood. The metallic smell was assaulting my nostrils, it was horrific.

But what was even more horrific, was what lay across the hall from me, in the cell adjacent to mine. I had noticed the smell first. But when I looked at it, the pang of guilt in my chest was unbearable, making me cough against the gag.

Across the hall from me was the bloody, decomposing body of Mr Hughes. He had been shot in the leg, stabbed thirteen times in the chest and shot once more through the stomach at close range, the gaping hole through his middle was what made me think it was close range, his eyes were still open. His face contorted into one of shock and agony. But there was nothing he could of done differently to prevent his death. He had left behind his wife and son. A son who was only little, he had left them both at my cause. I couldn't help the guilt, pain, and sadness that over took my body at that moment. I would have to look at his body for as long as I was here, a constant reminder of the damage I had done to everyone around me.

But I was thankful as the two men in hoodies stood in the way of his body and blocked it from my vision, they opened the cell door and propped my chair back to its standing position and caught my chin in their hands, wrenching my face upwards to look at them, anger coursed through my veins.

" Enjoy the view. You'll be seeing it for a while", they smirked and began to walk off, when one of them turned back around.

" By the way. Your pretty little girlfriend is awake now, prepare yourself for her screams tomorrow. The process is starting soon, while you sit in here, helpless as you listen to their pleas for help. Have fun", he seethed as he walked away and bolted the cell shut.

**Sorry if it was boring or not good enough… but please review anyway!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

You know what helplessness feels like? Helplessness is begging for what little life you have left. Helplessness is the state of mind your mind enters when its giving up its struggle. There is a limit of how much fight you can put up. You can't make it last forever, but you would if only you could. The limit you reach is helplessness and it is a terrible feeling of giving up. Giving up everything you've ever fought for, just to make sure you get through whatever it is your going through. Helplessness, in my eyes is vulnerability at its worst, it is a form of weakness that only some people experience in their lives.

I've never known what helplessness feels like, it was hard to pin point a name for it at the beginning but now that I've been feeling it for the last hour, I've begun to realise that it is a weakness surfacing to my enemies. This wall I have put up around me has begun to crumble and im not sure what to expect. Death? It sounds pretty good right now. I can't sit here and listen to the innocent cries.

These cries im hearing belong to someone I know and love. I cherish this person with all my heart. I trust them with everything I have, I have kept no secret from this person, entrusted them with my life at times and done the same in return. I have never loved anyone as much as I love them.

This person is just on the other side of this brick wall, I've been hearing their pleas for help, their innocent cries of pain, they've now begun calling out my name and I can do nothing but listen in my own world of heart wrenching pain at the sound of their harmonious voice. The crack in their throat as the tears fall in streams down their rosy cheeks, as they whimper my name. Their melodic voice rings in my ear. I can hear the pain and exhaustion in their voice, but I can do nothing to help them.

The handkerchief pressed tightly into my mouth and tied at the back of my neck is stinging the corners of my mouth, the material getting damp from the saliva that is coming up as im trying to call out to them, trying to tell them it will be okay when I know it won't. I know it won't be okay because I know what's going to happen. We are all going to be tortured and then killed for knowing the secret of the illegal fight clubs and then spreading it to the people around us. It is the one rule of this place and it has been breached. The vow of trust I undertook has been broken and now means nothing. It is the equivalent of a soggy piece of paper, good for nothing and crumpling slowly as it dries. It breaks away at the corners until it finally breaks free and just rolls into individual little balls as it fades away and never comes back.

The person is now coughing and gagging, their whimpers are filled with emotion and I cant stand it any longer. They are the love of my life and I wish for nothing more than to break out of this cell and pull them into my arms and cry with them. Squeeze them against my chest and let the tears fall down my cheeks with them, have the feeling of loneliness in a time of need fade away into nothing.

This person has been tortured for nearly an hour and a half, this person is Clary. my girlfriend who I hold close to my tender beating heart, I would do anything for her and right now.. I wish I was trading places with her.

I would do anything to make sure she was okay. To know she was safe and away from this. I would trade places with her in a heartbeat. It was my mistake and mine alone. She shouldn't have to pay the price for my stupidity. She didn't deserve this. I did and I wish it would end. I would rather die than take another hour of hearing her pleading cries for help. I don't know how much longer I can take this… I just hope she is putting up a fight, unlike me. im stuck in this chair while I wallow in helplessness and despair. I wish it would end… I wish I could trade places with her..

Clary POV!

These two men have been inflicting pain upon me since this morning. I know it's probably only been an hour since they started, but it feels like hours and hours. I don't know if Jace is in the same building as me. he might be down the hall from me or even on the other side of this wall that divides two cells. Regardless, I've been calling his name since this started. He was the first person who I called out to, but there was no response. Part of me wanted him to respond, so I knew I wasn't alone during this horrific ordeal, but the bigger part of didn't want him around while this happened. He would be heart broken if he heard my cries of pain. I could see his face in the back of mind, that's what kept me going, his voice in my ear telling me not to give up. I knew he wouldn't if we were switched.

So I kept fighting them, but fighting while your completely and utterly exhausted to your core is a hard thing to do. I tried though, but sometimes trying isn't good enough.

They told me this would happen everyday until I died or someone broke me free. Which was an unlikely thing to happen because this jail has been abandoned for almost a decade. They told me each day, would have a certain topic. One day it might be electrocution, the other it might be a beating.

But today, the subject was cutting. They wanted to see me bleed before them, to see the pain and the fear in my green eyes that continued to shine no matter what. I would not let them have that satisfaction. They didn't deserve to find it in something like this, it was wrong and they enjoyed it. they liked the fact that they were in complete control. They loathed in the fact that my life hung in their hands. They controlled whether I lived or died and this gave them that satisfaction. It was a disgusting and inhumane act of unnecessary torture and pain, an act of sin that would forever hold its victim in a cell of hurt. This little cell of mine was that place. A place of misery and death. A place that I could die in and nobody would find me. a dark and depressing place that I wished to be out of.

They came in and told me of their plan for me. they told me they would cut my arms and legs until I begged them to stop. Until I begged for the mercy I wouldn't get. They told me if I didn't beg for life, then they would slit my throat right here and watch me bleed out.

One of them was taller than the other, he was skinny but had muscle tone, he was wearing the black jeans, boots and hoodie but the hood was pulled back to reveal his face. I took my time looking at his face, trying to place a picture in my mind for future reference. If I got out of here, alive, I would go straight to the police and get a sketch of his face to bring him to justice. He wasn't ugly, but he wasn't good looking. He had a skinny face that allowed his big ice blue eyes to pop out, his face was cleanly shaven, his lips were pulled up to one side in an evil smirk and below his lip was a silver scar. It was jagged and crooked, I thought it was small until I studied him harder and I saw the scar spread to his ear lobe, where a small chunk of his right ear lobe was missing. A small stud covered most of it though.

The other one was shorter, but not by much. He was good looking, like bad boy good looking. His brown hair was spiked up in all different directions, a small half was flopped into his eyes, hanging low. He looked up and I saw he looked young. He looked 19 or something. His eyes were brown and full of regret but that changed, the regret was gone in an instant and replaced by something evil. He had a small tattoo on his neck, near his collarbone. It was a word, but it was written in tiny print so I couldn't read it properly. He had a bandana tied around his left wrist, and he smirked when he saw my face. For a moment I thought he was going to help me but then that feeling was gone when he stood back and leant against the wall, as the skinny one stepped forward toward me and took a small blade out of his hoodie pocket. Shining it in the light to make it gleam, its reflection showing in my eyes as they grew big with fear.

He raised the blade to my arm and I watched him carefully. he drifted the cool metal softly over my wrist, adding to the anticipation of the pain that would surely come soon. He smiled at me, a glint in his eyes. I looked behind him to the guy with the tattoo. He was leaning against the wall, one foot propped up behind him and his arms crossed tightly across his chest. He was looking at me with eyes that could kill. He smiled at me and looked at my arm, I felt the blade slide through my skin as slowly as possible.

I whimpered as I felt my skin spilt apart as the blade ripped through it. the blood pooled underneath it and trickled down my white skin, leaving a red stain when he pulled the blade further. It stung horribly, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of screaming. He looked at me and we made eye contact, and he smirked. His eyes piercing into mine. I wanted him to stop but this is what he did over and over again for an hour and a half.

After calling out for Jace, my mother, my father, anyone who could come help me, he stopped. I listened for a sound but nothing came. He smirked again and continued to cut up and down my arms. Both arms were numb from the pain and my whimpers were heard in my voice as I continued to call out to Jace.

At some point, I heard strained and muffled cries, they sounded male and also on the verge of tears. My heart flickered slightly as I knew it was Jace. I felt instant relief that he was in the same building as me, I just didn't know where.

After at least an hour and a half, the men stopped cutting me and smiled. I wish they would at least tell me their names, but they didn't. they just smirked and left the cell. leaving me in the chair bleeding. I looked down at myself for the first time, and I let out a quiet horrified scream.

My arms, from wrist to armpit were cut up. Long but thin scratches were in lines up and down them. Each one was bubbling over with hot red liquid. Both arms were numb with pain, I knew I needed them covered to prevent infection, but I doubt I would have them covered anytime soon so I closed my eyes and nodded my head to the beat of my heart. Lulling myself to sleep because that's how weak and pathetic I felt.

Jace POV

Two men came out of Clary's cell, dressed in black hoodies and jeans they passed my cell and smirked at me.

"Get comfy mate. You're here for the long run"

One of them threw something inside my cell and as it hit the ground with a clatter, I looked down and saw a small knife, sheathed in blood. I knew It was hers. The feeling of dread grew in my stomach, was she alive?

I creased my brows together as I tried to speak but all that came out was a muffled cry. The two men smiled and then spoke again,

"I hope you're ready for tomorrow. We've been told to do something to her every day while you listen. Then it will be your turn when the new guy shows up, till tomorrow!"

They smiled once more and walked off. Now at least I knew she was alive. I didn't care about the new guy and my 'turn'. I didn't care. I just wanted Clary to be out of here and safe. This was all my fault and everyone knew it. if I hadn't said anything to her about the fight she wouldn't be in this mess…

My thoughts were cut off at the sound of a yell. It wasn't a girl, it sounded like a young boy. I could hear the frustration in his yelps. I felt sorry for the kid, he really did sound young. Like 16 or 17 years old. I heard the men telling him to shut up and be quiet but he didn't. that's when I heard the crack of bone as a punch was directed to his face. I knew if it was the nose, it would be bleeding and if it was the eye, it would be bruising.

Nothing could of prepared me for what came next.

My little brother 16 year old brother Alec was being dragged up the hallway in front of my cell. covered in bruises, his eye the most prominent one with the black, blue and purple striking out. But that's not what just happened.

His nose was gushing blood down his face. I cried out for him and he whipped his head up to look at me and we made eye contact. His ice blue eyes were full of pain as he called out his name and broke free of his captors and ran over to my cell. wrapping his arms through the bars and trying to reach out to me, I pushed myself forward as much as I could, but I got nowhere.

Alec's captors grabbed him again, one held him and the other gave him a blow to the stomach, sending his body upwards and then slumped back down as they dragged him away. His cries drowning out as they took him further and further away….

**Sorry for the late update! Was super busy! But anyway./.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
